The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible
by Blackbird
Summary: Dr. Ann Possible lived a fairly normal life and thought the new year would bring more of the same. Then she met a mysterious stranger that would change her life forever. "MI" Universe.
1. Mystery Man

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible 

Chapter 1: Mystery Man

"It was on the planet Skaro that my old enemy The Master was finally put on trail. They say he listened calmly as his list of evil crimes was read…and sentence passed. Then he made his last and I thought somewhat curious request. He demanded that I, The Doctor, a rival Time Lord, should take his remains back to our home planet; Gallifrey.

It was a request they never should have granted…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in between time and space, in the depths of his spaceship the TARDIS the man known throughout the cosmos as only The Doctor carefully held a small gold urn in his hands. Inside were the remains of his "best enemy" The Master. After fighting him for so long, he found it hard to believe that the rival Time Lord was finally gone.

_Very_ hard.

Especially given the fact that he always found away to turn up time and again after he was supposedly dead. Even the Time Lord's limit of thirteen lives did little to stop him. Plus there was the rather dubious situation surrounding his death. While The Doctor had no doubts the Daleks did execute him, why would The Master want _him_ to take his remains back to Gallifrey? More to the point why would the Daleks simply let their greatest enemy just walk onto their planet and take those remains? Particularly since he destroyed the original planet Skaro.

Perhaps they did it out of fear of him. Or perhaps it was out of some twisted form of respect for his ruthlessness. More likely it was some strange trap the Daleks and The Master had concocted together. Of course it could also be that years of seeing "the bigger picture" and creating long-range schemes of his own was starting to him paranoid.

Still that was no reason for him to take unnecessary risks. Which is why he was placing the urn in an ornate metal box. After he closed the lid, he opened a brown leather satchel and pulled out his favorite and most trusted instrument among the other items inside: his sonic screwdriver. He held it up to the lock of the box and pressed the button to activate it. With a satisfying "clunk" the box was locked shut.

"There, that should do it," he mused as he collapsed the sonic screwdriver.

As he turned to exit the candle filled room where he was keeping The Master's remains, he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror attached to the desk the box sat on. His hair was a bit thinner on top and puffier on the sides than he remembered. It seemed odd but perhaps this body was actually aging. He couldn't remember the last time he stayed one body long enough to actually age. It was an… odd feeling.

He shrugged it off and took the moment to straighten up his tie. It seemed that along with his hair thinning, his fashion sense changed a bit as well. Gone was the question mark covered smock and in its place was a simple brown vest over a white shirt and a nice black tie with some slacks matching the vest. Really he wasn't sure _what_ he was thinking of with the smock. At least it wasn't as bad as that garish coat he wore in his sixth incarnation.

"Never again," he promised with a shudder.

He shrugged the thought off as he made his way back into the main control room of the TARDIS, which had undergone its most dramatic redesign. It was now _much_ larger with an area off to the side of the central control panel that looked resembled a sitting room. There were desks, bookcases, an ornate rug and one central easy chair centered between two smaller desks. One held a large decorative lamp that helped with reading. The other was generally where he set his teacup to sip while relaxing with a good book. It all had a rather…homey feel to it.

That too was a rather odd feeling for him. After his very _long_ life of traveling he never would have thought he'd want to settle down. Honestly he probably never would, but to have the TARDIS set up like this, to give him the impression of a home, it felt strange but also a bit…right. Perhaps, after so long, he finally started to feel his age. Of course _that_ probably wouldn't be the best thing, especially when his eyes glazed over the 900 year old journal lying on the desk next to the chair.

But these were thoughts best left for later. For the moment he wanted to sit back and resume reading his copy of "The Time Machine" while he listened to the dual sounds of the record player and all the perfectly synchronized clocks surrounding him. It was an odd mixture of sounds but it was strangely…soothing. He took a sip of his tea before he leaned back in the chair and opened the book to the last place he marked it. A quick look over his shoulder to the TV like monitor that hung over the control console revealed the message in large white letters:

DESTINATION

GALLIFREY

LOCAL DATELINE

5725.2

RASSILON ERA

He gave a satisfied nod then settled in for the quiet, peaceful journey home to put yet another enemy behind him.

Unfortunately, things rather ever went the way anyone wanted them to and that when double for The Doctor. While was engrossed with his book and music, the box that held The Masters remains began to shutter ever so slightly. Even if he had been in the room to witness it, it was barely noticeable at first. But gradually it became more and more violent until the whole thing was rattling around on the desk. With one last strong jolt it finally cracked in half and a slimy, transparent liquid began to seep out.

The Doctor remained oblivious to this, however, and simply continued to read his book, pausing only to reach for a Jelly Baby in the glass sitting on the desk next to him. He took only a moment to sniff it before popping it in his mouth and enjoying the quasi lemon flavor. Although he didn't have the same interest in the candies that his fourth incarnation did, he still enjoyed them from time to time, mostly in those rare calm moments like now.

A moment that was brought to an abrupt end when the record player started to skip. Annoyed, The Doctor closed his book before going over to reset the needle. Once the record was playing correctly again, he moved back over to the chair to get back to his reading, but stopped when he noticed the tea was swirling inside its cup. He wouldn't have paid it much attention if not for the fact the he hadn't stirred it recently or disturbed it in anyway. It was a simple teacup but for some reason it was filled him with an all too familiar since of dread.

One that became realized when the cup suddenly jumped from its resting place, spilling tea all over the carpet as it fell and eventually shattered. He leaned forward and examined the now broken cup he failed to notice the trail of slime leading into the control console. That was, until it started to shoot sparks into the air while an alarm sounded. He ran over and began to frantically push buttons, turn knobs, flip switches and even tried the hand brake from an old Earth car to try to get the TARDIS back under control. When it finally seemed like he did he ran off to the other room to find what he thought was the cause of all this mess. He just hoped he was wrong.

Before he ran off to either confirm or deny his suspicion he glanced up at the monitor again to barely notice the warning it was flashing:

CRTICAL

TIMING

MALFUNCTION

INSTIGATE

AUTOMATIC

EMERGANCY

LANDING

He marched into the candle filled room and up to the desk holding the metal box. He slowed his approach and his eyes widened when he saw it was it cracked in half. It could only mean he was right after all and The Master had found away to escape even death and somehow managed to disrupt the TARDIS' flight.

"Oh no," he whispered at the implications of what this could all mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The city of Middleton was known for many things. First and foremost it's know for the many science centers that help further man's knowledge of the world around him and push him into the future. Secondly, it was known for was its quiet suburbs that were said to be nice place to raise a family. There's also the excellent school system that helps prepare the city's children for their future careers, most of which were in the science centers in Middleton itself.

What the city's not known for is it crime. It _has_ crime as most cities do, but nowhere near the level of New York or Go City. Mostly the crimes are petty, such as vandalism, pick pocketing, shoplifting and things of that nature. Occasionally there are a few muggings that go array mostly due to the small gang presence in the city. They weren't as large or as threatening as a gang in big cities, but it still wasn't wise to cross their path.

That was a lesson Chang Lee was currently learning first hand. He thought he had found an easy payday when he saw those two guys heading towards him on the street. The plan was to swipe one of their wallets and spend the money inside before they even noticed. It took a bad turn, however, when he found out the two guys were Dregs and took great offensive to his "accidental" bumping into them. They got even more offended when one found out he took their wallet and soon the chase was on.

He was at an extreme disadvantage in that chase though, as he was on foot and they had quickly jumped into a car. He ran as fast as he could through the busy downtown sidewalks while the car swerve erratically in and out of traffic to catch him. He nearly tripped as he turned a corner into an alleyway to try to loose them. He stopped when he came to a chain link fence that cut the ally into two sections. He slammed his hands angrily against it and started to turn around to run out of the alleyway when the sound of screeching tires filled his ears. He let out an annoyed growl then hopped onto the fence and quickly climbed over it. When he picked himself up from the landing he saw the car pulling up to the fence. He braced himself to run again through the narrow exit on this left should the car break through the gate or someone get out of it and climb over it as well. To his great relief though the car just pulled back out of the ally and seemed to drive away.

"Hey where ya going?!" he shouted bravely. "Thought you wanted a piece of me?!"

He let out a scoffing chuckle and waved his hand dismissively then started to turn and walk through the exit in the alleyway. His path was blocked though when a few of the gang members started walking towards him. He quickly turned and tried to run away but only got as far as the end of the main alleyway. He spun around to find them now all standing before him with guns drawn.

"Hey come on guys, I don't want any trouble," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah? Well that's too bad cause you _found_ it," one of the gang members retorted.

Chang closed his eyes and braced himself as he heard them all cock their guns. The next sound he expected to hear was the out of several guns going off at once. Instead what he heard was a strange almost grinding sound. He also felt a soft wind blowing against him rather than a hailstorm of bullets sinking into his skin. He took the chance of opening his eyes and could still see the gang members but they were starting to become obscured by…something.

At first it was just a blinking light floating in mid-air but soon a shape began to materialize out of thin air. After a few seconds it finished forming with a slight "chung" as if it had just landed from space. The most extraordinary part of the whole thing was how…ordinary the thing looked. It was just a blue box with some windows and a banner around top reading "Police Public Call Box". Chang peaked out over the side to see a little man with puffy hair, a brown coat and a white hat stepping out of the box. He barely got two feet before the gang members shot him down, including on to the head that sent him crashing to the ground. They stared at him for a moment and thought about getting Chang as well but decided not to press their luck. Plus they really wanted to get away from all the weird stuff. They dove into the car from earlier as it pulled up behind them then drove away with screeching tires.

When they were finally gone Chang came out from behind the blue box and ran to the old man's side. He looked him over and saw that the head wound was the most severe as the other bullets had just it his arms and legs. Still if he didn't get help soon he was going to die.

"Hey man, you still there?" he asked in concern.

The old man suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in slightly closer.

"T-timing…mal…function," he mumbled incoherently.

He then turned his head slightly towards the box and his eyes widened as he saw a bit of slime leaking out of the keyhole. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and nodded his head in its direction as best he could.

"S-stop it. Stop…it," he pleaded.

Chang turned his head to where the old man was gesturing but didn't see anything. He turned back and figured he was starting to loose it.

"Hang in there old guy, Chang Lee will help you," he said as he stood up and pulled out his newly "acquired" cell phone.

As he pace the ally to get a better reception, he failed to notice the puddle he just stepped in shrank into a snake like creature and slithered into one of the boxes laying around in preparation for the right moment to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully, the ambulance arrived only a few minutes later and the paramedics were able to load the injured man inside without many complications. They were in such a hurry they all failed to notice the transparent, slimy, snake creature slithering its way onto the underside of the ambulance. Inside, the EMTs plugged an IV into the wounded man's arm as well as hooking him up for another device that monitored his life signs while one of this checked his pulse the old fashioned way.

"So you know this guy?" the black hair EMT with a nametag reading "Bruce" asked Chang.

"Uh, yeah. We're just passing by and got blindsided by some gang," Chang lied.

"Shame what they're doing to this town," Bruce muttered with a shake of his head. "So is he rich? Where we're going he better be rich."

"Don't worry, we can cover it."

"Good," the dark haired man replied then handed the young Asian man a form attached to a clipboard. "Fill this out."

"Hey I ain't signing anything," Chang said defensively.

"Look you don't sign the form we can't admit him."

The youth stared at him apprehensively for a second before he caved in with a slight sigh and took the form.

"Alright," he relented as he pulled the pen from the top of the clipboard. "What's the date?"

"You're kidding, right?" Bruce asked incredulously. "It's December 31st."

"Oh right. 'December 31st, 1999'," Chang mumbled as he filled in the date then looked at the section that asked for a name.

Reacting quickly he wrote down the only name he could think of:

"Smith, John."

He made the rest up as he went along and hoped that no one would notice until at least _he_ was far away from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the ambulance reached the hospital, the EMTs threw the back doors open and charged into the emergency room with Chang following close behind them. In their rush they once again missed the snake with slide its way into Bruce's disregarded jacket to lay in way.

Inside the hospital, the usual flurry of motion that occupied a critical patient was taking place. Doctors swirled around the gurney as they moved it into the X-ray room to get a better look at where the bullets were in the man's body. When they came out one of the interns took a look at one of them can stared at it in confusion.

"Dr. Wen, take a look at this X-ray," the woman said holding up it up. "It looks like he has two hearts."

"Probably just a double exposure," Dr. Wen decided after studying the pic for a second. "Don't worry about it."

The intern looked doubtful for a moment but shrugged it off and went into help with the surgery.

"So people what do we have?" Dr. Wen asked as he stepped inside the operating room.

"Multiple bullet wounds," one of the surgeons informed. "We've got most of them out, but there's one lodged in his brain that's giving us some trouble. It's in a very delicate place and there's already some swelling."

"So you're saying we should call in one of the neural surgeons?"

"That's probably for the best."

"Who's on call tonight?" one of the other surgeons asked.

"Who do you think?" Dr. Wen asked with a smirk behind his surgical mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann Possible sat back on the couch and let out a slight content sigh at the peace and quiet that currently filled the house. It was a pleasant, if somewhat unfamiliar, occurrence around the house these days. She loved her children with all her heart but sometimes they could just a little too much to handle. Especially the boys. They were a little…rambunctious at the moment and she hoped they would grow out of it. Sooner would be better than later. If they didn't…well she didn't want to think about that right now.

No right now she just wanted to sit back with her book and a glass of sparking red grape juice. She'd prefer wine but she _was_ on call tonight.

"Alone and on call. Certainly not the way I'd figured I'd spend the New Year," she mused to herself.

To be honest she _did_ have the chance to ring in the New Year, heck the new _millennium_, with her family but she didn't think she could take the laser light show in the planetarium that her husband and children were currently attending. Of course it _was_ her husband's idea that they spend the last eve of this century watching fake fireworks going off and learning about the alignment of the planets at the moment. Like her children, she dearly loved James but she just couldn't get as enthusiastic about the space thing like he could.

_Still, it _is_ fun to watch his face light up when he talks about all that stuff,_ she thought with a loving smile.

It faded a bit when she started to have second thoughts about not being there with him and the kids, but if she spent that long in a planetarium probably would have put her to sleep and cause her to miss the New Year anyway. Besides, with a husband and three kids and work at the hospital, it was very rare for her to get time to herself and she was determined to enjoy it.

She cracked up her old copy of "The Time Machine" and held it carefully in her right hand while she reached for her glass of sparkling grape juice with her left. It had been a long time since she had read this book and when she found it in a box among a few other old things she had a desire to read it again. Again, because of her hectic schedule and family life she hadn't gotten very far but she planned to spend most of tonight making up for lost time. Just as long as no big emergency came up at the hospital.

Of course that was the exact moment her beeper chose to go off. She pulled the glass back from where it was tantalizing close to her lips and set it down with an irritated sigh before picking up the beeper.

"Just _had_ to jinx yourself, didn't you Ann?" she chinned herself as she closed her book and stood up to get read to go.

"I just hope this is important," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ann arrived in the O.R. she found that her wish had _more_ than been granted. In fact she felt like kicking herself after she was informed of the situation. Wasting no time she scrubbed up and dove into the operation head first, as it were. Thankfully the other surgeons had already cut open a hole in the patient's skull for her to snake a few instruments into his brain to remove the bullet. Like they told her it was a very delicate place but not one she hadn't worked on a few times before. Even with the swelling it _should_ have been a piece of cake. "Should" being the important word in that sentence.

"Where did you say you found him again?" she asked as she tried to navigate around his frontal lobe.

"Some kid brought him in. Said they had a run in with a gang," Dr. Wen explained.

"Nothing more than that?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Cause…this brain structure it's like nothing I've ever seen. It's reminiscent of a human's brain but still there's something…odd about it."

"Odd seems to suit this guy pretty well," one of the interns spoke up. "His X-ray said he had two hearts."

"Two hearts?!" Ann exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's just a double exposure," Dr. Wen told her.

"I don't know," one of the nurses interjected. "His have been weird since we brought him in here."

"Probably because he has a bullet in his head."

"Which I'm _still_ trying to remove, so if I could have some quiet," Ann insisted.

Unfortunately, while the other surgeons were more than happy to oblige her request, their patient was a little less cooperative. His eyes popped open and he let out a horrified gasp around the tube that was inserted into his mouth. Naturally when he took in what was going on he panicked a bit and began to thrash around.

"He's awake!" the nurse shouted in surprise.

"St-stop!" he pleaded. "Not…not human!"

"Sir! Sir!" Ann called out, hoping to call him down. "You need to settled down and let them give you more anaesthetic. If you keep thrashing around like this I'm going to slip and cause brain damage."

"P-please! Please!" he begged looking up at Ann. "I'm not human! Mas-master must be stopped! Need… beryllium…a-atomic…clock."

"Someone get this man back under now!" Ann demanded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" the nurse shouted as she poored more anaesthetic into the IV pouch. "It's not taking!"

"Then up the dosage!" Dr. Wen ordered.

The nurse nodded and did as he intrustcted but when she did the paitent began to convulse widely as the instruments reading his life signs began to beep erratically.

"He's crashing!" the nurse shouted.

"Stay with me!" Ann demanded.

"Bring me the defibbulator!" Dr. Wen ordered.

As soon as the nurse wheeled the machine over, Dr. Wen grabbed the paddles, charged them up then placed them on the paitent's chest.

"Clear!" he shouted then gave the dying man a shock.

The body jolted upwards in response to the eletricty racing through it.

"Still nothing!" one of the surgeons cried out.

Wen charged the paddles again.

"Clear!" he called, repating the procress.

"Nothing!"

"Turn up the voltage."

"That much electricty will kill him!" Ann warned.

"He's not doing that good right now!"

"Voltage up," the nurse declared.

"Good!" he said before one more placing the charged paddles on the man's chest. "Clear!"

This time the jolt was so great it caused the man to sit up right, nearly taking Ann's hands with him. He let out a horrifying scream that seemed to echo throughout the entire hospital before he fell back onto the bed, the heart monitor giving of a steady beep that told the doctor's in the room that he was dead.

Ann stood there and felt a bit numb. She had never lost a patient before. Even in the most difficult situations she had found a way to get the surgery done without causing any permenate damage to the paitent and certainly not killing him. It was way she was considered one of the best nerual surgeons in the country. There were rumors that something pretty drastic had to happen for her to make any kind of screw up.

Well something drastic _had_ happen.

"Where…where's the boy that brought him in?" she asked, still in a bit of shock.

"In the waiting room I think," Dr. Wen told her.

"I'll…I'll go tell him what happened."

"Ann, this isn't your fault."

"I know. I just…I want to see everything we have on this guy!" she ordered before she stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Ann had a chance to calm down, she found the bag containing the all the man's things then went out to find his friend. She still wasn't quite sure what to say to him, as she hadn't had to do this before. It was something she had _never_ hoped she'd have to do and didn't envy it when other doctors had to do it. Still it _was_ part of the job and she had to go through with it. She took a deep breath and walked over to the young Chinese boy who was slumped over in his chair and looked half asleep.

"Mr. Lee?" she asked gently.

"Uh…yeah that's me," he replied standing up.

"I'm…I'm sorry but…Mr. Smith didn't make it," she forced herself to say.

"Oh man that…that sucks," Chang muttered then looked at the bag she was holding. "Is that his stuff?"

"It's all we found on him, yes. I'd like to know how to reach his family so we can give it to them and maybe get some answers about a few things."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll give it to them," he offered, holding out his hand.

"I'm afraid hospital policy prevents me from doing that. Now if you could just tell me how to get on contact with this family?"

"Well…uh…" he muttered nervously.

Ann narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "You don't know him, do you?"

Change looked like he was about to say something but just yanked the bag out of Ann's hands then took off running as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Hey come back here!" she demanded before chasing after him.

She followed closely behind him down the corridors as patients and hospital staff dove out of their way. Right when she was about to catch up to him, one of the interns inadvertently rolled a gurney in front of her, which she barely avoided slamming into. She watched in frustration as the boy threw the hospital door open and ran off into the night. She ran her hand through her hair as she let out an annoyed and tired sigh as any answers she might have gotten ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the commotion of the mysterious man's death had passed, a "John Doe" tag was placed on his toe, as no one thought "John Smith" was his real name, and eventually the body made its way down to the morgue. There it was greeted by the attendant Pete, who most agreed wasn't all quite there. He stood up and when to meet the intern pushing the gurney towards him.

"Alright Pete got another one for ya," the intern announced. "Why they always have to have _me_ take the stiffs down here I don't know."

"So what happened to this guy?" the larger Pete asked as he picked up the chart.

"Something went bad in the O.R. apparently."

"'John Doe' huh? That seems to be a popular name," Pete remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So you going to the costume party tonight Bill?"

"Yep. Once I get done with rounds."

"Cool. So who you going as?"

"Wild Bill Hickok," Bill replied, signing piece of paper on the clipboard.

"Alright. Who's that?"

"Look just sign the paper and wheel the stiff in the freezer, alright?"

"Right."

Pete took the pen and quickly scratched his name down on the form then turned the gurney and pushed it into one of the walk in storage lockers they had. He sometimes wondered why they had such big body lockers, but he shrugged it off as just "one of those things". Once the door was closed and locked, he went back into the small office in the morgue and turned on the TV in there to get back to the monster movie marathon he was watching. Of course during some of the scarier movies a thunderstorm picked up to help add even more atmosphere to the already creepy morgue. Still, Pete never seemed to mind and munched happily away on his popcorn as he watched a showing of the original Frankenstein movie. It was a bit outdated but still entertaining, especially when the thunder claps in the movie matched up to the ones outside.

The fun came to an end though when Pete felt a presence slowly walked up behind him. A shadow well over him and the TV and the thunder crashed louder as it approached closer and closer. He spun around in his chair and let out a terrified shriek as the lighting revealed the huge, lumbering figure standing right over him.

"What?!" the janitor asked irritably.

"Oh, sorry man you just scared me," Pete sighed, holding his chest and breathing a bit heavily. "You know cause of the movie and you….you know."

"No I don't know. Spell it out for me," the taller man scowled.

"Well…you know it's just that you're tall and it's Frankenstein."

"So you're saying a monster is that it?"

"No! I mean you _do_ kind resemble it a bit…"

"Yeah like I never heard _that_ one before. That's it, you're on the list," the janitor warned as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"You have a list?" Pete asked nervously.

"It's a laundry list but I like to put people's names on there that I feel need to be clean. So let's see…Pete was it?"

"Uh…."

As their "discussion" continued on, Pete and the janitor where both unaware of the activity in the morgue freezer Pete had just place "John Doe" in. It started off simply with a few jolts of what might have been static electricity arched over his body but they sooner grew to a greater intensity and sparked against the walls as well. As the blue mini lighting bolts continue to move up and down him, the man's body began to twist and distort, changing his shape into an entirely new man. His hand fell off the side of the gurney and his fingers began to twitch very so slightly. Once the entire transformation was finished, he let out a slow breath that was visible in the cold air. His eye snapped open and he sat up in panic of his new surroundings. His breath came in ragged gasps he tried to figure out where he was and importantly _who_ he was. He picked himself off the gurney and stumbled a bit as if it was his first time walking in this body, which technically it was. He picked the sheet off the gurney and wrapped it around himself before walking over to the door. He ran his hands over the cold, smooth surface and before he even realized what he was doing he began punching it with all his might.

"What the hell was that?!" Pete shouted when he heard the loud thumbing sound.

"Could be one of the dish machines up on the second floor. They tend to build up natural gas and start belching out flames. It's kinda cool actually," the janitor mused.

"That wasn't from the upper floors," the heavyset morgue attendant whispered, as he walked into the main room. "That…that came from one of the drawers."

"Really? And here I thought that mail order voodoo class was a rip off."

"Dude stop it! Seriously!"

They both walked cautiously forward while the rhythmic pounding sound continued. It was indeed coming from one of the drawers, specifically the walk in unit that Pete had just wheeled the John Doe into. His heart pounding relentlessly as he slowly stepped forward, not even sure what he was going to do. He jumped when the door finally fell to the floor and a man with brown, shoulder length hair who was wrapped in a blanket stumbled towards him.

"No!" Pete shouted out, horrified. "God no!"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head after his exclamation just before he fell to the floor unconscious. The longhaired man glanced down at him as he slowly walked by, making eye contact with the janitor before making his way out of the morgue. The janitor stared at him then looked back at the now empty storage unit.

"He came back to life. Good for him," he mused. "Someone should really pick up that door." He looked down at Pete. "Probably help this guy up too. Oh well."

He shrugged and then walked off go find something else to do or rather someone else to harass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later, the longhaired stranger wandered down the empty corridors of the hospital's wing that was being renovated. The constant flashes of lighting illuminated a window enough for him to see his own reflection. He jumped at it as it seemed so unfamiliar. He eventually made his way into one of the rooms to find a mirror that he could use to study his features. Long hair, thin face, brown eyes and from what he could tell a rather thin, slightly fit frame. He wasn't sure if this was what he was suppose to look like or not, as he couldn't remember anything. But something felt…odd. Like this wasn't his skin. Or at least not the skin he _should_ have been in. Like…something new. But why was that? What happened to him? Where was he? _Who_ was he?

"Who I am?" he asked allowed desperately.

His panic and fear overcame him and fell down to this knees where his reflection stared up at him from a broken and discarded mirror. Again it looked so unfamiliar. So…alien.

"WHO….AM….I?!?!" he cried out, tilting his head back and throwing his arms into the air.

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Note: **You're The Doctor, but of course we all know that, didn't we? For those of you who may be wondering, yes this is based on the '96 Fox TV Doctor Who movie. I was able to watch it through a popular video-viewing site and despite all the claims against it, I liked it. Course that's usually how it happens, I like things most people hate. Honestly though a lot of the complaints I've seen on it are just little fan nitpicks and it really seems like a lot of animosity for it comes from the fact that it's an American produced Doctor Who show.

Well now that I've pissed a few people off, let me explain this thing a bit. As I said I watched the movie and liked it and while I was watching it I had the odd little idea of putting Kim's mom in place of the character Grace. It actually worked well as I've made a few references to The Doctor in the "MI" universe so I figured, "What the hell? I can work that in". Originally I planned to do it much later but the idea just kept itching at me until it _demanded_ to be written. Well that and my roommate demanded it as well.

Of course the trickiest thing in a project like this is who to balance following the original material and adding new stuff in. Luckily for me with this being in the "MI" universe that means I not only get to work with Ann but also some of the cast of "Scrubs" since they exist in that universe as well. The Janitor already showed up in this chapter and wait to see more of your favorites in the next one. It'll be fun.

And…that's all I have to say apparently. Sorry it's late here and my mind just went blank. So I'll take my leave for now and hope that you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon.

See ya guys then!


	2. Having A Bad Night

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible 

Chapter 2: Having A Bad Night

"Well that's it for me tonight ladies," Bruce said as he tapped his fist on the nurse's station desk.

"You're not staying for the costume party tonight?" a Hispanic nurse asked.

"Not tonight Carla, I'm too beat. Gonna head home and go straight to bed."

"But it's New Year's Eve."

"Ah, ah, don't start. Gonna hear enough of that from the wife."

"Well it is kind of historical event. Last day of the old millennium."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before, not too impressed. And if I have to hear that Prince song one more time I think I'm gonna kill someone."

"Alright," Carla relented as she held her hands up in defeat. "Go home and have a good sleep. I guess I'll see you next millennium then."

"Yep. See ya then," Bruce replied with a backwards wave as he headed out the door.

He made a quick stop by the ambulance to pick up his jacket before he hopped into his car. As soon as he turned it on, he was assaulted by Prince's "1999" and let out an irritated groan. He switched off the radio then pulled out of the hospital's parking lot as fast as he could. Thankfully there was little traffic as it was still early in the evening. He was sure when it got closer to midnight the streets would be full of people and cars and he wanted no part of _that._ He dealt with enough crazy people at work.

When he finally did get home, he walked into the living room to find his wife, not surprisingly, glued to the TV, which had coverage of the "Big Event" on it already. The ball drop was still a few hours away but apparently all the networks decided to start their coverage early. Mostly it was the same thing he had heard all day and really every day since before Christmas. All the talk about this being "the New Millennium" and all the horrors that could happen with Y2K, though most of that had already proven to be false. Though there were a few paranoid weirdoes and evangelists were still touted this as the end of the world. He just hoped his wife wasn't turning into one.

"Hey babe," he greeted as he walked over to the couch.

The blonde, middle-aged woman took her eyes off the TV to look up at husband and smile.

"Hey Hun, they finally let you go, huh?" she quipped.

"Yep," he sighed as he threw his cute down a chair next to him. "Let me tell you it's been a rough day."

"Awww, poor baby. Well why don't you come down here and we'll get nice and cozy and get ready for the new millennium together?"

Bruce let out an annoyed and exhausted groan.

"Aw come on Kelly, I'm beat," he pleaded.

"But this is a once in a lifetime event!" she countered.

"So everyone keeps saying. But I just don't know if I can make it til midnight."

"Can't you try? For me? Please?" she asked as she titled her head and looked up at him with sad eyes.

He shook let out another sigh, this time one of defeat as he shook his head. He knew he was done. He was a sucker for that look.

"Alright, alright, how about this? I'll go grab a quick nap and then come out and join you for the ball drop," he suggested.

"That works. And if you're not out here by eleven I'll come get you," she warned. "And you know how I'll wake you up."

"Yeah," he grunted as he started to walk towards the bedroom. "Looking forward to it."

He stumbled into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He was just able to get his shoes off before he collapsed onto the bed. He turned over onto his back to get more comfortable before he quickly fell asleep.

Back out in the living room, Kelly turned her attention back to the and once again became so engrossed in the show that she failed to notice the jacket Bruce left on the couch began to move. The sleeve that dangled off the arm of the chair began to surge as a liquid, snake-like creature slithered out of it. It slid stealthily along the floor, completely unnoticed by the blonde woman. It quickly made its way to the closed bedroom door and paused a second before it compressed its body down to slip through the space between the door and the floor. Once through it re-inflated its long body then continued its journey towards the sleeping and snoring man.

It slithered its way up the bed until it positioned itself right next to his mouth where it reared its head and opened a cobra like hood before it dove into Bruce's open mouth. He woke violently at the sudden violation and tried to scream but the alien creature muffled it. His body convulsed as it was taken over and everything that made him who he was was literally devoured. The process only took a few minutes but it felt like an eternity for both of them.

When it was finally over the body laid still again for a few seconds before the eyes snapped open again and it sat up. The alien inside of Bruce's body took a second to flex his hands and feet to get use to having a physical form a bit. He stood up unsteadily and slowly made his way over to the dresser to look into the mirror on top of it.

_Not bad. For a human,_ he thought as he toyed with the short, black locks.

He pulled down on the skin around the eye to opened it wider and examined it. It was a nice, cold blue eye. A very human eye but at least it looked normal. For a few seconds anyway. He watched in horror as the pupils constricted into thin lines while the whites slowly turned green so that they now resembled cats' eyes.

_It seems the Cheetah Virus still remains with me in some form,_ he deduced. _Unfortunate._

He let out a low growl before he left the bedroom and walked into the living room where he immediately went to the window to examine his surroundings. It seemed he was back on Earth. It was always Earth. The Doctor seemed to have some unnatural fixation on this planet and it's inhabitants. But if this suburban area was where he had to stage his latest bid for extra life, then so be it.

"Wow that was a quick nap," a voiced spoke from behind him.

He didn't acknowledge the person who spoke but a quick look over Bruce's memories told him it was his wife Kelly. In other words, an insignificant peon.

"Uh, you okay? I mean I know you had a long night but it wouldn't kill you to answer, would it?" Kelly asked as she stood up and walked over to him. "Bruce?"

"Don't call me that," he ordered.

"Alright. So what _should_ I call you?"

"Call me…Master."

"Oooh, kinky," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what do you want to do 'Master'?"

"This body won't last long. I need to find The Doctor," he muttered, paying her no attention.

"A doctor? Why do you need a doctor?"

"Not _a_ doctor, _The _Doctor."

"Bruce what's gotten into you?"

He chuckled a bit manically. "What indeed."

"You're starting to scare me," Kelly said as she took a step back. "Just tell me what's wrong."

She placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, but he beat her to the punch. She let out a horrified gasp when she saw his new, cat like eyes. She was about to scream in terror, but was stopped when his left hand clamp around her throat. It not only cut off her scream but her air as well. She let out a few gargled sounds as she tried to fight back, but his strength was too much for her. He placed the index finger on his right hand over his lips to tell her to be quiet, though it was much more for the ironic effect than any functionality. She continued to flail around a few seconds more then finally went limp as the last bit of air escaped her body. The Master smirked as he let the lifeless body go to let it drop to the floor. He then turned back to stare out the window while he placed his hands behind his head.

"Ah Doctor, soon I will have all your lives," he vowed to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann poked absently at the food on her tray with the plastic fork. She felt a little guilty in doing so because if she saw Kim or the boys doing the same thing she could have scolded them for playing with their food. She didn't really care now though as she had much more important things to feel guilty about. A man had died right in front of her. _Because_ of her! It shouldn't have happened! She had worked too many high stress surgeries to just completely loose it like that. At most the man should have had minor brain damage but nothing with lasting effects. He definitely shouldn't have died! But there was just something so…off about his brain structure…

"Hey Ann," a voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked up to see Dr. Rich Anderson sit down in the seat in front of her. He looked at her for a second then looked down at the fork poked food on her try before he turned his concerned gaze back up to her.

"Not doing well I take it," he guessed.

She was silent for a moment and considered lying and saying everything was fine, but she knew she didn't have the energy to pull that off. Besides, knowing how fast news spread around the hospital he probably already knew about what happened. So she just let out a soft sigh as she slowly shook her head.

"This is the first time you've lost a patient, isn't it?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"First one's always the hardest," he sighed as he looked down at the coffee cup in his hand.

She gave him a rather surprised look and was about to ask him to explain that statement but he waved her off.

"It's not something I like to talk about," he said quickly. "The point is the first one _does_ hit you hard but it also makes you want to try even harder next time. Make sure something like that _never_ happens again."

"But that's the thing, it shouldn't have happened _this_ time!" Ann protested. "I'm telling you Rich there was just something…wrong with that man's brain."

"Ann, don't make excuses, you're better than that. It was a high stress situation. The guy woke up in the middle of the surgery, freaked out and you couldn't operate properly. Yeah it's weird, but that's it. You did the best you could under the circumstances but you're only human. You're bound to make a mistake. Everyone does once and awhile."

"Of course she was bound to make a mistake, she's a surgeon, that's all they do is make mistakes," a new voice broke into the conversation.

They both turned to their heads to the source of the voice and saw another doctor standing next to the table. He had on the standard white coat worn over a blue shirt and pair of jeans. His brown hair was a mass of curls while his blue eyes held an arrogant glint that was matched perfectly by the smirk plastered over his face. It stayed there even as he sat down in the chair next to Ann

"Not now Perry," Dr. Anderson warned. "We're in no mood to put up with your crap."

"Oh but I just so love to come here and bask in the shining failure of another slice happy scalpel jock," Perry said as he looked over at Ann.

"Yes because it's just _so_ amusing when someone dies," Ann growled as she glared at the obnoxious fellow doctor.

"Now don't get me wrong, I'm never enjoy it when someone dies, but I _do_, however, _highly_ enjoy seeing one of you cut 'em up, slice and dice, let's just take everything out of there regardless of the consequences 'doctors' fail on such an epic scale. It just helps to illustrate my firm belief that opening someone up isn't always the answer to everything like you people want to believe it is. Sooooo maybe you'll learn a lesson from this experience."

"Oh yes Perry I've learned _so_ much! And please, enlighten me oh wise one, who would _you_ treat a patient with a bullet in his brain? Aspirin?"

"Well she's got ya there Per," Rich smirked.

Perry opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think of a comeback. When no words came out he closed his mouth and put his finger over while an annoyed expression crossed his face. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he continued to draw a blank. Both Ann and Rich stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds then turned back to each other.

"Well looks like you _did_ perform one miracle today Ann. You actually left Perry speechless," Rich quipped.

"Maybe _now_ he'll finally admit that surgeons are an important part of the hospital's staff and actually _are_ needed in certain cases," Ann remarked as she stared pointedly at Perry.

The comment seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"No I wouldn't say that because doing so would cause me great physical pain," he retorted. "I _will_, however, begrudgingly admit that you are one of the most skilled and talented surgeons here. But before you get a big head about yourself you should know that's kinda like being the smartest monkey in the test group. Sure ya do a little better than the other monkeys just pushing away on the buttons and occasionally do something right but all that really does is get you noticed by the examiners so your 'reward' is just getting poked and prodded even more than the others. And Dr. Cox is back!" he celebrated as he threw his hands in the air in triumph.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Well regardless of _your_ opinion, I know what I'm capable of and I'm telling both of you there was something just…wrong with that man."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Dr. Cox quipped.

"Can't you be quiet for just one second?" Dr. Anderson requested.

Dr. Cox closed his mouth then looked quickly down at his watch for just a moment.

"Alright I believe that's one second," he remarked in a smartass tone.

"You're an ass."

"Well while you two are busy playing 'alpha male', I'm going find out what happened to my patient whatever it takes," Ann declared as she stood up.

Right as she turned to leave another man appeared in front of her to cut her off. He was a balding man with a rather shiny head due to the excessive amount of sweat that always seemed to be dripping off of him. Though he looked professional in his brown suit, white shirt, blue tie and ever-present briefcase, he had a look of complete sadness in his eyes. Like life had not only broken his dream but also smashed it, stomped on it and then urinated on it just for good measure. He nervously rubbed the right side of his head with his left hand as he spoke in a pathetic tone.

"Dr. Kelso wants to see you in his office," he informed.

"Uh oh. Someone's gonna have to report to Big Daddy Kelso for making a boo-boo," Dr. Cox joked.

Ann just shook her head out of annoyance then looked at the balding man.

"Alright I guess there's no way around this right. Lead the way Ted," she offered with a wave of her hand.

_Alright she knows your name!_ Ted cheered mentally.

Outwardly though he just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Ted?" Ann asked gently.

He shook his head as he snapped out of it. "Oh right. Follow me."

She nodded then followed behind him and couldn't help but wonder what else this night might bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The office of Dr. Bob Kelso was actually a lot more modest than most people would suspect. While larger than most of the offices in the hospital it wasn't _overly _large. The wood paneling on the walls gave it a rather homey feeling that one wouldn't expect from the Chief of Medicine. A large picture window looked out onto the tarmac of the hospital and helped to illuminate the cherry wood finished desk in the middle of the room. Again it wasn't anything _too_ special but it was a step above the metal desks most of the other offices had. It was topped with a computer, some stationary and a few pictures like most people would have, though_ most_ people have pictures of their wife or kids instead of their dog.

What _did_ add a sense of self-importance to the room was the high backed, expensive looking, brown leather chair placed behind the desk. The various medical degrees that perfectly outlined the chair from where they hung on the wall also helped to enhance that feeling. Of course nothing brought on the feeling of self-importance more than the Chief of Medicine himself, Dr. Bob Kelso. Even when doing paper work he seemed to give off a smug sense of superiority. It was no wonder that most, if not everyone, in the hospital despised him and made snide comments about him behind his back.

As Ann walked over to the desk, Dr. Kelso looked up from his paper work and smiled warmly at her. It was the kind of smile one would expect to see from a friendly grandfather. A look that was emphasized by the gray tips in his brown hair.

It was also a complete lie. It was a tactic he liked to use on first year interns to lure them into a false sense of security. He would play up the whole "kindly old man" routine to get them to let down their guard and then tear into them for whatever small mistake they might have made. It was devastating the first time one experienced it, but afterwards it lost a bit of its punch. He still continued to use it though probably _because_ people knew he was just building them up and he loved to see them squirm.

"Aaaah, Dr. Possible," he said in a friendly tone as he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please have a seat."

She looked suspiciously down at the much less impressive metal-framed chairs, but nevertheless pulled one back and sat down on the rather uncomfortable black, plastic cushion. She folded her hands politely on her lap and waited anxiously for whatever tangent he was about to go on.

"So I hear you lost a patient tonight," he said off handedly as he looked down at his paper work again.

"How did you know about that already?" Ann asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He glanced up at her. "You'll find there's not much that goes on in this hospital that I _don't_ know about."

"Well, sir, I just want to say-"

"This is the first patient you've lost, isn't it?" he asked, finally turning his head up to look her in the eye.

"Yes," she said softly as her eyes darted away from his.

"That's a shame. First ones always stay with you."

"So I'm hearing."

"And I understand there was some kind of…confusion in the operating room?"

She straightened up immediately at the implications of the comment.

"Yes there was and it wasn't my fault," she state firmly.

"Yes, yes that's what all doctors and surgeons say the first time. 'It's not my fault he died, I did everything I could, he just wouldn't work with me'. Such a shame that dying people are so uncooperative, isn't it?"

"That's not what I mean! Sir I can't stress this point enough, there was something _wrong_ with that man's brain! There were parts that looked familiar and parts that didn't look like anything human!"

"From what I understand surgeons don't see their patients as humans anyway," he casually remarked.

"Well _I_ do. And it wasn't just his brain that was odd, the X-ray revealed he had two hearts."

"That was a simple double exposure."

"No it wasn't. I've seen enough X-ray's in my time to know when there's a double exposure and I'm telling you-"

"No!" Dr. Kelso shouted as he slammed his fists onto the desk, which caused Ted to jump. "_I'm_ telling _you_ to let this matter go! I respect you Dr. Possible, you're one of the best neural surgeons we have and from what I hear a nice person as well, so that's why I'm trying to just walking away from this little incident without a scratch. To be perfectly honest the hospital can't afford to advertise mistakes like this and I doubt you'd want such a glaring blemish on your record as well."

"But what about the man's family? Shouldn't we at least try to find them?" Ann pleaded.

"Given the fact that he was brought in by a Chinese boy who looked like some street thug and then ran away when you questioned him, I think we can safely assume he didn't have any family. They're probably a pair of hobos looking to score free surgery from the hospital. Obviously that didn't go the way they wanted it to."

"Sir, that's a little insensitive."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to bring along my 'I Give A Damn' card today."

"We still need to find out more about this man. His brain, his two hearts, what other secrets could be hiding?"

"What has two thumbs and doesn't give a crap?" he asked before he jerked his thumbs towards himself. "Bob Kelso."

"But sir…" Ann tried desperately again.

As they continued to argue the point, they were unaware that just outside the door a mutual thorn in their sides stood listening. Dr. Cox stood with his back to the wall and tried to seem like he wasn't blatantly ease dropping on the conversation going on inside. Of course even if anyone did notice they wouldn't say anything as most of the people in the hospital learned long ago to just let him be when he was in one of his "moods", which was usually most of the time. Nevertheless he was interrupted from his spying when the chubby morgue attendant Pete nearly charged the door. He stopped only when he spotted Dr. Cox in front of it and glaring at him.

"What's the hurry there fat, sweaty man?" he asked in his usual snarky tone.

Pete doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Morgue…guy…dead…back…walked out," he gasped between breaths.

"Yeah, let's try that again without the walrus sounds and maybe a little bit more coherent."

The overweight man took a few more heavy breaths before he finally stood straight up and looked Dr. Cox in the eye, still with a rather frightened look in his own.

"That John Doe they brought in earlier tonight!" he blurted out. "I put him in the freezer and like a few minutes later he knocked down the door and walked out!"

"He did?" Dr. Cox asked in a patronizing tone.

"Well not the guy I put in there but the guy who came out did have a blanket and a toe tag and the other guy was gone. You can even ask the Janitor, he saw it too!"

"Yeah cause we all know what a bastion of sanity he is."

In an uncanny act of good timing, they both turned their heads to see the Janitor walk down the adjacent hallway with a mouse in his outstretched hand.

"How many times have I told you? Don't get near the cafeteria, they're going to call pest control and then where would you be? Dead. And probably end up as part of a hot dog," he reprimanded the mouse.

Perry and Pete looked back at each other and Perry titled his head forward as if to say, "See what I mean?"

"Look _I_ know what I saw. And I have to go tell Dr. Kelso about it," Pete said, a bit apprehensively.

"You don't want to do that," Dr. Cox remarked, matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ya don't want to do that," he repeated as he nodded towards Pete's shaky hands.

"Well…no not really. I hate giving Dr. Kelso bad news."

"Whereas I absolutely _love_ giving Kelso bad news. It's honestly one of the greatest pleasures in my life. I just can't get enough of it. Sooo-ooo, how about you just let me go tell the Bobinator all about this missing patient and you go run off to the cafeteria for what I'd suspect would be the third helping of pudding you've had tonight."

Pete stood there speechless in shock and confusion for several seconds.

"Are…are you sure?" he forced himself to ask.

"Not as sure as I was a few seconds ago. I think my mind is changing. So you might want to go before it does completely. Go on. Go! Run! Run away! Now!"

The uncertain morgue attendant continued to stand there for a bit longer before his legs finally decided to work again and he took off down the hallway as fast as they could carry him. Dr. Cox shook his head as he watched him go but shook it off as he turned back to the door with an amused smile on his face. Without even thinking of knocking, he threw the door open and barged into the office where Ann and Dr. Kelso were now standing up and glaring at each other.

"Oh just terrific news there Bobbo," he announced, his smile even bigger. "You know that John Doe you two are no doubt arguing over? Well he's gone."

"What?!" they shouted in unison as their heads snapped towards him.

"That was priceless. I mean honestly, couldn't have planned it better myself."

"What the hell are you babbling about Perry?!" Dr. Kelso demanded.

"Well according to our always reliable morgue staff, that John Doe that Slicarella here killed just…disappeared."

"Oh," Dr. Kelso mused before a smile appeared on his face as well and he turned back to Ann. "See, there you go, problem solved."

"But…what happened to his body?" Ann asked, completely surprised by the situation.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm just glad it's not our problem anymore."

"But, Bobbo, how are you going to explain the fact that a person not only died but completely disappeared?" Dr. Cox asked, his own fun starting to fade.

"We'll call it a clerical error," Kelso mused before a mischievous twinkle came to his eye. "We'll blame in on the Y2K."

"Sir, everyone knows that Y2K isn't actually a problem. Or at least all the problems that are suppose to happen have been fixed," Ann pointed out.

"There are still enough panicky, simple minded idiots who think it's real that we'll be able to pull this off."

"But sir-" Ann started

"Oh come on Bob-" Dr. Cox also remarked.

"Now listen both of you!" the elder doctor bellowed, silencing both of them. "We are about to start a new year and I will _not_ have it start on such a bad note. Now let this go or I'm going to suspend you both! Not the best way to begin the new millennium."

They both scowled but kept their mouths shut. Even though Kelso was rather crotchety most of the time anyway, it was easy to tell when he was just giving someone a hard time and when he was being serious. This time was one of the latter. No matter how much it bothered both of them, they knew it was best to let it go for now. Or at least act that way in front of him.

"Good," he nodded in satisfaction that the subject was closed. "Ted, show them out."

"Sir, I really think we should-" the balding lawyer tried to reason, even if it was in vein.

"Ted when I want your opinion I'll give it to you," Dr. Kelso barked. "Now show them out!"

Ted sighed then walked around the desk to reluctantly show the two agitated doctors out of the office. Once they were out in the hallway and the door was closed, all three of them turned to glare past it to the tyrannical chief of medicine that dwelled within. It was a scene of angered unity that lasted only a few seconds when Ted broke it with one of his usual pathetic sighs. He slumped his shoulders and looked over to Ann.

"You know that Y2K thing _is_ real and when everything gets reset Teddy is gonna clean house," he declared with just a hint of excitement in his usual downtrodden monotone.

With that, he slung his arm behind his head to scratch his neck nervously before he slunk off to do whatever it was he did when he wasn't having his soul crushed by Dr. Kelso or life in general. Ann and Dr. Cox watched him go for a few seconds before they shook their heads and turned their attention to each other.

"You're not really going to listen to Big Chief Doesn't Give A Crap in there, are you?" Dr. Cox asked as he nodded his head towards the door.

"Well he _is_ our boss," Ann said a bit uncertain before a steely resolve appeared in her eyes. "But I'm just not going to be able to relax until I find out what happened to that man."

"Does that mean Straight Arrow Possible is gonna be a baaaad girl?"

She glared at him. "Please don't ever put it like that again. Besides, what do you care anyway?"

"Because I always take an avid interest anytime a patient dies."

"Even if it's because of us 'scalpel jockeys'?" she shot back.

"_Especially_ when it's one of you. But I'm taking a more vest interest in this case because you're one of the few surgeons here who _actually_ seems to care about their patients. You see Annie, the reason I give most surgeons a hard time is because they usually just come in here with their cocky attitudes, make a few cuts or take some things out and then think there job is done. They don't even _try_ to think about what happens to their patient afterwards they just move on to the next set of internal organs they can cut up. But you, _you_, are the exception and if you can keep up this kind of attitude I might actually grow to respect you."

"Perry, please don't take this the wrong way, but I honestly couldn't care less if you respect me or not," Ann remarked with a bit of an edge to her voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a body to find."

She then forced her way past him with a version of his own patented shoulder bump. Of course he usually maintained his balance a lot better when he did it, but it still helped to emphasize her point. She stumbled a bit as she fought to keep her balance and when she did stabilize herself, she walked faster towards the elevator to get away from that almost embarrassing moment as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Anne made her way to the morgue she saw Pete standing in front of the still broken body locker. She walked carefully forward until she stood next to him and looked down at the door that lay before them. It was covered with outward facing dents and seemed liked it was knocked off the hinges. She glanced inside the locker itself to see the gurney still inside but it was missing two important things: the blanket covering the body and the body itself.

"What happened here?" she whispered.

"It wasn't the same guy," Pete said, still sounding like he was in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…he was a different guy."

"So you saw who stole the body then?"

"No, it was one guy but not the same guy."

Anne gave him a confused look. "Pete, you're not making any sense."

"Look I know what I saw," he stated firmly. "The guy came out of this locker where I put the old guy but this guy was completely different. He was younger with long hair and wrapped in a shroud and had a 'JD' tag on his toe."

She smirked a bit at the implication of that description. "I somehow doubt that the Second Coming is going to happen here."

"You think he went to a _better hospital_?!" Pete snapped.

"I think you're very tired and should probably go home and get some rest," she advised as she pushed down the urge to yell back at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded absently before he walked away.

Ann shook her head in exasperation of all the fiery tempers around the hospital, but given how this night was going so far she didn't really blame any of them. She looked back down at the door then into the empty lock once more.

"What's going on around here?" she asked herself as she took a step closer to the locker. "What happened to this man?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ann examined the empty locker for clues, the amnesiac man who actually stepped out of it continued to stumble around the hospital. He wrapped the blanket closer around himself to try to keep warm and to keep from unnecessarily exposing himself. Thankfully his searching eventually led him to the staff's locker room where he began to search through the lockers for a fresh set of clothes. He grew a bit frustrated when he found the first few he tried to be locked and wished he had some kind of tool to open them. The term "sonic screwdriver" suddenly ran through his head but he wasn't sure why.

He shook off those thoughts and tried the other lockers. Thankfully the next one he tried easily opened. He reached inside and pulled out a long yellow and red scarf that seemed somehow…familiar. He examined it for a bit to debate whether or not he should come back for it once he had more suitable clothes, but decided against it. For some reason it felt like he grew past a scarf a long time ago.

He finally felt like his luck was changing when he opened the next locker as he found an entire set of clothes in it. He pulled out a long, navy blue jacket and held it up to examine it. He wasn't too sure about it, but since he didn't want to press his luck at finding anything better, he decided he would make do. He set the jacket down on the bench next to the row of lockers before he dug out the rest of the clothes, including a gun belt, which he quickly discarded. There were a lot of things he wasn't sure about, but one thing he _did_ know was that he wanted nothing to do with guns.

Another item he found inside was a wide brim hat, which he tried one for a second, but like the scarf felt it didn't really fit him. He looked around again but found nothing else that could really be of use to him. At least clothing wise. There was a small brown paper bag that held a collection of soft jelly candies shaped like babies. He picked one out and sniffed it out of curiosity before he popped it into his mouth. He titled his head in approval as he chewed then rolled the bag up and set it next to the laid out clothes.

He searched the locker one more time just to be sure and once he was sure he had everything of use he began to dress himself. Much to his surprise, the clothes actually fit rather well. When he finally had it on, he saw the coat went all the way down to his knees. While not actually a problem, he didn't expect it to be quite that long. He wore it over a pair of light gray slacks and a white; button up shirt with a double-breasted, paisley patterned vest over it. Overall, the outfit has a very aristocratic, Victorian feel to it. Though for some reason he couldn't help but think of the name "Wild Bill Hickok" as he examined himself in the full-length mirror. He just wasn't sure why.

Of course he was still missing shoes, but those seemed even harder to find. He would have to deal with that later. After he straightened out the cravat he turned to pick up the bag of Jelly Babies up off the bench and felt sudden spell of dizziness. He held his head and scrunched his eyes closed for a few seconds. When he felt he was well enough to walk he tucked the bag into the inside coat pocket before he wandered around the hospital some more.

This time he found himself in one of the waiting areas where he settled down on one of the benches as he waited for the dizziness to completely pass. As he did so, he spotted a red headed female doctor walking down the hallways that for some reason seemed familiar to him. When his head began to clear he finally remembered why she looked so familiar. Like seeing her triggered something inside him, like it awoke a memory. A very odd memory that would probably scare most people but somehow to him it seemed almost…natural. Like he had come back from the dead before.

He wasn't quite sure yet what it all meant but he knew that red headed doctor was the key to it somehow. She could help him, he was sure of it. He just had to figure out how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann sighed as she walked down one of the hallways. She had searched practically every inch of the morgue and found nothing that explained how a man supposedly not only came back from the dead but also changed appearance and knocked down the steel door to the body locker. Worse yet she couldn't really go around and ask anyone if they had seen or heard anything odd because they probably wouldn't believe her. She wasn't too sure she believed it herself. The only thing she really knew was the body of a man who died under her watch just completely disappeared without a trace. But that couldn't be because those things just didn't happen. She knew there was an explanation for it she just _knew _it. She just wasn't sure what it was.

She stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button to bring it down to her then folded her arms over her chest while she waited for it. She wasn't really sure where she was going she just knew she had to keep searching, even if she didn't know for what. There _was_ an answer in this hospital, she was sure of _that_. She just had to be sneaky with her sleuthing so that she wouldn't run into…

"Dr. Kelso!" she cried out in surprise when the elevator doors opened to reveal the older doctor.

"Dr. Possible," he greeted in his friendly voice once again. "I hear you're still looking around for that patient that disappeared."

"How did you-?"

"I told you, there's nothing that goes on in these walls that I don't know about," he reminded her as a scowled formed on his face. "Now listen, I told you to let this go and I stand by it. I'm offering you one chance to just go home without any consequences but if you keep pushing it I _will_ suspend you. Not the best way to start of the New Year."

"Sir you already said that," Ann pointed out despite her better judgment.

His scowl became a frown. "I said 'millennium' last time."

"Well they're technically the same thing."

"Go home dammit!" he barked just before the elevator doors closed.

Ann stood there in shocked silence. Not because of Dr. Kelso's outburst, she had expected that but because she actually found herself agreeing with him. Maybe it _would_ be for the best if she went home and got some sleep. At the very least it'd let her get a fresh start tomorrow in her search for answers. And who knew, maybe by that time something might actually turn up.

While she knew it was a good idea, she still couldn't help but feel a bit defeated as she pretty the elevator button again, this time to take her down to the parking garage. As she waited for the doors to open she happened to glance over her shoulder and spotted a man walking towards her. Normally she wouldn't pay that much attention to it as patients and doctors are always walking up and down the hallways. This man stood out to her for two reasons. One, because he was dressed in an almost Victorian aristocratic style of clothing and two, because he seemed to be staring right at her. She discretely looked around to see if there was someone behind her that he would be looking at and she was just being too sensitive, but she found no one.

When the doors finally opened, she quickly ducked inside the elevator, causing the small group of people inside to look at her oddly. She jabbed the button to try to make the doors close faster and cut the stranger off, but he squeezed in between the doors right before they closed. She stiffened up a bit when he stood uncomfortably close to her and seemed to look her over. She just hoped the fact that the elevator was full of other people would stop him from doing rash or immoral.

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever, the tale-tell "ding" sounded out and the doors slid open once more. Like before, Ann darted forward with the stranger a few footsteps behind her. She got halfway across the parking garage before she finally stopped and spun around to face him.

"I don't know what you want but if you try anything I _will_ scream. And believe me they'll hear me in here," she warned him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied in what sounded like a British accent.

"Then why are you following me?"

"Because I need your help."

Ann let her guard down just a bit at that statement as her medical training kicked in at the thought of someone needing help.

"Well if you really need help I could take you back into the hospital," she offered.

"No!" he replied fervently, making her jump a bit. "No I can't go back in there."

"Why not?"

"Because…because they might kill me again!"

"What?!"

"Look, I don't know who I am but for some reason I know you and I know _you_ can help me."

"Me? Unless you've got something that needs to be removed from your frontal lobe, I don't think I can be much help."

He suddenly stopped and a hint of familiarity crossed his eyes.

"But I did need something removed," he muttered, mostly to himself. "Yes, I was laying on a bed with…something stuck in my head. You told me to calm down so you could remove it."

Ann now looked both freaked out and annoyed by this strange man.

"Did Perry put you up to this?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "He heard about what happened and paid you to come out here to make fun of me, didn't he?"

"No I don't even know a…Perry. Wait. I think I did once. But it was with an 'I' and she was a woman," he mused, a far off look in his eye.

"Well maybe you should go find her again," Ann remarked then continued on her way to her car.

"Wait please!" he shouted, walking up to her again. "I _do_ need your help. I need to find a beryllium atomic clock."

The statement caused Ann to let out a shocked gasp and inadvertently hit the button to open all the car's doors on the small key chain remote. Her head snapped to the longhaired man and she stared at him as if he were a ghost.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked in disbelief.

"A beryllium atomic clock," he repeated more calmly. "I need it to fix the timing circuits."

"In what?"

"I…don't know."

"This, this is too much!" she shouted as she walked around to the drivers' side. "Look I've already been through a lot tonight on what I _thought_ was going to be my night off. I just wanted to sit back with a good book and ring in the New Year. Now I have to deal with all _this_! Well I just can't so please just go back inside and ask someone else for help, alright?"

When she finally looked up at the end of her little triad she found that the strange man was gone. She glance around to see if he was ever really there but shook her head and decided she should get home as quickly as she could before she really started questioning her sanity. She slipped into the driver's seat and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

_It's going to be alright Ann, _she told herself. _You're going to be home in a bit where you can get back to your book and open up a real bottle of wine. That'll be nice._

She opened her eyes again and looked up into the rearview mirror and let out a loud shriek of terror when she saw the reflection of the stranger sitting in the back seat. She spun around and glared angrily at him.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Please, you _must_ help me! Just take me anywhere but here and I'll explain as much as I can!" he pleaded.

"You're insane! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't-"

She stopped when she happened to look down and saw a bright yellow tag on his left big toe. She instantly recognized it as one of the toe tags place on bodies in the morgue. She squinted to try to make out the initials and she nearly fainted when she saw the "John Doe" scribbled on it.

"'John Doe'," she whispered as she looked up at him. "But that's…impossible."

"I told you I'll explain what I can later but please, now just _drive_!" he nearly shouted.

The raised volume of his voice snapped her out of her trace and she spun back around to start the car. She then zoomed out of the parking lot, startling the guard in the process. As she drove down the street and headed home on instinct she prayed that she was doing the right thing listening to this man.

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Notes: **Well after far, FAR too long I was finally able to finish this chapter. Sorry it _did_ take so long, I was distracted by the two "The Batman" fics I did as well as a quick "Spotlight" chapter and of course the Fannies stuff. Not to mention my own easily distracted mind. Still I know that's really no excuse and I am sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hope someone out there is still reading this thing.

One of the reasons it took so long was the fact that Ann is surprisingly difficult to write for. I mean we never really see her as anything more than "happy, supportive mom" so there's not much to work from. While most people would find that refreshing cause they almost gives them free reign, it's a lot more challenging for me as I try to "hear" the characters speak the lines I write. Again we've never really heard Ann be anything more than happy and mildly annoyed so the range of emotions I gotta put her through here make it kinda difficult to get a real sense of her character. Part of this story is to show how she's able to take all of Kim's adventures with such a laid back attitude cause really once you've spent time with The Doctor not much else can get to you. If Kim is "the girl who can do anything" than Ann is "the mom who can _handle_ anything". And this is why. Still I hope I'm keeping her _somewhat_ in character.

Alright that's all for me, I gotta go get started on the next chapter. Just hope it won't take as long to get out.

See ya guys then!


	3. I AmThe Doctor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible

**Chapter 3: I Am…The Doctor!**

The Master strode down the hallways of the hospital with a confident stride that suited someone of his stature. Of course he couldn't walk as proudly as he would like to because he was stuck in this pathetic human body. Still the badge on the left breast of the leather coat he was currently wearing certainly helped. By itself it was nothing special, but what it represented was the important thing: authority and power. They were two of his favorite things and once he had The Doctor's body he would quickly regain both of them.

He just had to _find_ The Doctor first. According to the memories of the body he was "borrowing", this Bruce helped bring The Doctor to this hospital earlier tonight when he was shot. What happened to him after that, he had no clue but he knew where he could find out. His eyes narrowed behind the dark shades he wore as they focused in on the nurse's desk. There behind the counter stood a fit Hispanic nurse talking to a heavy set African American nurse who sat in a chair next to her. A quick scan of Bruce's memories told him that they were named Carla and Laverne respectively and where the two biggest gossips in the entire hospital. If anyone knew what had become of The Doctor it would be those two. He couldn't help but smirk as he stepped up to the desk and tapped his fingers in a four-note tone on the countertop to get their attention.

"Back already Bruce?" Carla asked as she turned her head towards him then stopped when she noticed his slightly haggard looking expression. "You look like hell."

"I'm having a bad night," The Master replied.

"I'll say. So what brings you back? I thought you're done for the night?"

"Got a call to take that gun shot victim I brought in to another hospital."

"That guy died."

"Oh of course. I'm here for his body."

She gave him a quizzical look. "Didn't you hear?"

He shook his head.

"His body's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah. They say it disappeared from the morgue."

"That's not exactly true," Laverne piped in. "They say he walked out."

"Walked out?" The Master repeated with a cock of his head.

"Laverne that's just a rumor. There's no way that actually happened," Carla argued.

"Look all _I_ know is they said someone walked out of the morgue. Someone with long hair and wearing a white shroud. There's only one person I ever heard of who did that and given what's about to happen, I think he finally came back."

"You don't mean…?"

"Mmmhmmm," Laverne mused as she placed her ever-present Jesus statue on top of the desk.

"So who was the last person to actually see him alive?" The Master interrupted, hoping to steer the conversation back to what he wanted to know.

"Well there was Ann and of course that boy who brought him in," Carla said casually.

"Ah yes, the Asian child."

Both Carla and Laverne's heads snapped towards him at the remark and glared angrily.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!" Carla snapped. "You only see people by their ethnicities?! So what, am I the Spanish nurse and Laverne's the Black nurse?!"

The Master's head snapped back a bit in surprise of her outraged tone and for a moment he thought of teaching her a lesson for speaking to him in such an insolent tone. He pushed that thought aside though. He had no time to deal with insects. At least not until he got The Doctor's body. Then they would all bow to him. He smiled at that thought.

"Thank you ladies, you've told me all I need to know," he said as he gave one last tap on the counter before he turned to walk away.

"Oh he did _not_ just walk away from me!" Carla growled and started to follow him but was stopped when Laverne grabbed her arm.

"Let him go girl. Ain't gonna do no good. Besides, he'll get what's coming to him," she said as she nodded to her Jesus statue.

As The Master strode down the hallways to exit the hospital, he found his path blocked by another staff member. This one a rather annoyed looking man with curled brown hair whole Bruce's memories identified as "Dr. Cox". As he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest he gave of a sense of smugness that even The Master had to appreciate.

"Weee-eeelll," Dr. Cox started with a slight roll of his head, "look who we have here. Say, just a fantastic job there bringing a weirdo into the hospital there. I know, I know, most of the people that come in here are weirdoes but most of them usually brought in friends or family members or someone who at least in _some_ way knows the person they're with. Or at the _very_ least knows how to fill out an insurance card properly. Once again I have to say just super terrific job on checking _that_ as well.

"Let me ask you something, do you actually need any real medical training to ride in an ambulance or do you just hit the guy on the chest and see if he makes a sound? I know ya don't ask the person that with them cause otherwise you would have realized that the Asian kid with the old guy had no idea who he was. And ya don't read the insurance info cause then you realized that was completely filled out wrong. I know, I know, it just seems like I'm repeating myself but it just helps to reference my statement of just what is I you do…do?"

The Master at Dr. Cox for several long, tense seconds. There was only one way to respond to such a show of arrogance and smug superiority.

He laughed.

"I like you," he said in between chuckles as he padded the other man on the shoulders. "When this world is mine I think I'll keep you around as my…court jester."

He gave him another quick pat on the back then continued on his way out of the hospital. Dr. Cox stared after him and for the second time that night found himself speechless.

"I'm very confused as to what just happened," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann hurriedly walked into her house with the strange man from the hospital parking garage a few steps behind her. She really had no idea _what_ she was doing or _going_ to do. She wasn't even sure _why_ she was helping him other than her instincts as a doctor to help people. Of course she did most of that helping at the hospital but being there clearly distressed him so it would help either of them to stay there.

Still why did she bring him back to her house?! She was not only showing a potential manic where she lived but bringing him inside as well! Thank God her family wasn't there incase he _did_ try something. Though there was always a chance he could tie her up and wait for them to get home then do something horrible to all of them.

The strangest thing was that she dismissed all those thoughts as soon as they came to her. She wasn't sure why but she felt she could trust this man. There was just something about him that was almost…comforting. Like no matter what happened tonight it would all turn out alright as long as she was with him.

When she snapped out of her daze she found that she had led them both into the living room. She turned to her mysterious companion to find him staring at the still standing Christmas tree in the corner.

"Ah, so it's Christmas then," he mused, mostly to himself.

"Oh no, it's New Years Eve but we leave the tree up until after New Years Day. It's a bit of a tradition in our family," Ann explained off handedly.

"I see," he replied then turned back to her.

"So you remember Christmas?"

"Yes. It's the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ. Though in reality it has little to do with Jesus' actual birth and the date was just chosen by a monk who was threatened with death unless he figured out the birthday of the Catholic savior. So he used a pre-existing Pagan holiday to make the transition easier."

"Uh-huh," she nodded as she took a step closer to him and examined his eyes. "So you remember all that but nothing about yourself?"

"I remember some things. They're very vague though."

"Maybe you're suffering from selective amnesia brought on by shock," she hypothesized as she let him go.

"Maybe," he repeated and shook his head. "I don't remember."

Ann let out a slight "hmmm" before she gently grabbed his wrist and placed two fingers on it.

"Well your pulse seems a bit…off. Let me get my stethoscope so I can listen to your heart," she said and started to leave the room.

"Hearts," he corrected.

She stopped mid-step with her eyes as wide as saucers and slowly turned back towards him.

"Wha-what did you say?" she asked, her voice and body shaking.

"I have two hearts," he repeated, matter-of-factly.

_Two hearts? _She thought in disbelief. _And the toe tag. But…that's impossible. It just can't…no. _

"No," she muttered aloud with a shake of her head as she walked out of the room.

As she made her way to the hall closet where she kept a small container of extra medical supplies, she tried to rationalize the events of the last few hours to herself. There was no way what she _thought_ had happened, really happened. She was sure she that when she checked this man's heartbeat it would be perfectly normal and then she would find away to call the physic ward from the hospital to come pick him up. And maybe get herself checked out for even listening to this insanity.

After she pulled the stethoscope from the small plastic container, she quickly made her way back into the living room where the stranger was still admiring the Christmas tree as well as some of the other items in the room. She placed the earpieces carefully in her ears then walked over to him and cautiously got his attention. When he figured out what she intended to do, he nodded then opened his shirt and held his arms out attentively to his sides. She stepped forward to place the end against his chest then listened carefully.

"Hmmm…heartbeat seems a bit erratic as well. I think there's some palpitation," she informed him.

He just smirked before he took the end of the stethoscope and moved it to the other side of his chest. Again Ann's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she heard _another_ heartbeat. She recoiled backwards in surprise and gawked at him.

"But…but…how?!" she stammered.

"I told you I have two hearts. I'm not human," he told her a gentle tone.

"What do you mean you're not human?! You _look_ human!"

"Exactly. I look human but I'm not. And I've always had two hearts. Though all my…lives…" he nearly whispered the last word as a glint of recognition twinkled in his eyes. "Yes. Yes I'm remembering something."

"That's…good," Ann encourage, still not sure what to make of all this.

"I have a total of thirteen lives. My body can regenerate from death twelve times. But it took too long this time. The anesthesia must have slowed down the regenerative process. That's why I can't remember much."

"Okay that's enough!" she shouted as she jabbed a finger at him. "I don't know what sick game you're playing but you can end it right now! I know for a _fact_ that people can't come back from the dead!"

"You're right, people can't, humans can't but I-"

"Oh of course you're not human! I forgot!" she cried out and threw her arms in the air before she crossed them back over her chest and turned her back to him. "Look not only is my husband a rocket scientist but also a sci-fi…aficionado so I've heard enough discussions to know that aliens wouldn't exactly look like us."

"But that's where you're wrong," he countered. "The basic humanoid form is one of the most ingeniously simplistic and durable forms in the universe. It's basic structure is used again and again and-"

At the sudden stop of his rambling, Ann let her curiously get the better of her and turned round to find him staring at the copy of "The Time Machine" she had discarded earlier in the evening. He seemed almost memorized by it as he reached out to slowly pick it up.

"This book," he said, mostly to himself. "I remember reading this book. It was a first edition. I remember being amused by this concept of time travel. So juvenile, so ignorant but so optimistic. So very human. I was reading it in…some place. Not a home but something I spent a lot of time in. Sometime I recently changed to look like a home or have a home like feel to it. But I can't remember what it was! What was it?!" he cried out as he faced Ann.

"I-I don't know," she replied nervously.

He shook his head then spoke more calmly, "Neither do I."

"I…I think I'm going to get a sample of your blood," Ann spoke up; more to just say something rather than thinking the idea through. "Maybe it'll give us some clues to what's going on."

"Alright. And do you think maybe you could…?" he nodded down to his feet and wiggled his toes.

"Oh right, shoes. I'm sure I can find you something. But first maybe we should get rid of this," she suggested as she reached down and slipped the tag of his big toe.

She absently put the tag in her coat pocket before she went back to the hall closet to get the syringe from the medical kit. Her mind continued to reel from the events that just took place and what the connotations could mean. Provided of course she wasn't just completely losing her mind. But as the night continued on she found that outcome was becoming less and less likely. Which one left one other option.

One she wasn't sure she was quite ready to accept yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chang twirled a key on a rope as he walked down the street. It was one of the few things he found in the bag that contained the old man's possessions, which really seemed like a random collection of junk. He found a yo-yo; an old, intricately designed pocket watch; a small bag of jelly candies shaped like babies and then some weird extending rod thing with something that looked liked a red jewel at the end. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked important so he might be able to sell it later.

Then of course there was the key. It looked like a normal key except for some weird markings on the base of it. At first he thought it was for a house or a car that could land him a big score. Then he remembered the weird blue box that the old man appeared in and how it had a keyhole as well. Which brought him to his current plan of going back to the box and seeing what's inside. He really wasn't sure _what_ he was going to find but considering how the thing just appeared it _had_ to be something interesting.

He looked around as he stepped up to the police tape around the thing and when he saw the coast was clear he snuck under the plastic line then made a beeline for the strange object. On the outside it didn't look like anything special. Just a blue, wooden box with some tinted windows, and a black bar above them with white letters reading:

"POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX"

He stepped closer to read the small white notice on one of the double doors that stated:

"POLICE TELEPHONE

**FREE**

FOR USE OF

**PUBLIC**

ADVICE & ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICER & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALL

PULL TO OPEN"

He stared at if for a moment before he shrugged then reached out and pulled the small panel open to reveal the old time phone inside. He picked the receiver off the hook it hung on and held it up to his ear but didn't even hear a dial tone. He jiggled the hook a bit to see if he could get _something_ but once he realized it was totally dead he hung the receiver back up and closed the panel.

"Some call box," he muttered.

He then slid the key inside the hole to unlock the doors then pushed one open. He was surprised to see a small hallway inside with yet another set of double doors at the end. Against his better judgment he stepped inside and walked up to the other doors then threw them open as well. This set opened up to reveal a large room with candelabras spaced around it to assist the view streetlamp like bulbs with lighting. Placed carefully around them were wooden desks and shelves of various spaces and sizes with a variety of strange, and almost random, objects on them. Mostly they overflowed with books. At the far end of the room was a rugged area with more bookshelves and a record player all centered around an easy chair and an ottoman to create some kind of sitting/reading room environment.

In the very center of the room was an octagonal shaped control panel surrounded by large metal pillars that curved slightly at the top to connect to a cylindrical piece of machinery that stretched to the top of the room then led down to a clear blue tube with two sets of interlocking crystals inside it and leading back to the panel. The panel itself seemed to be a mismatch of miscellaneous buttons and levelers that didn't even looked like it worked.

Chang stared at the room for a second in deadpan disbelief then walked back outside and stared up at the call box. He looked from side to side to see if there were any mirrors or something he might have missed before. He even walked around it to see if was connected to the building behind it but it was completely self-standing. He scratched his head as he walked back around to the front then shrugged and walked back inside. He stopped at the threshold of the room and looked around again.

"Hello?" he called out.

He walked over to the small platform the control panel sat on then stopped and looked to his left when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" he asked again.

In response to his question a man stepped out of the darkness. He was tall and had black, slicked back hair with a large pair of shaded sunglasses covering most of his face. He wore a black leather trench coat with a gold badge over the left breast and a pair of matching gloves. He stopped on the other side of the panel and smirked at the confused boy.

"The guy from the ambulance?" Chang remarked as he pointed to him then started to pace around the platform "Bruce right? Don't scare me like that, this place is freaky enough."

"Chang Lee, that's your name, isn't it?" The Master asked back as he paced with him.

Chang stopped with a "well duh" expression on his face before he rested his hand against one of the metal pillars. Both he and The Master were surprised to see this caused the lights on the control panel to come to life.

"Well I never," The Master mused. "The TARDIS really likes you."

"What're talking about Bruce?" Chang demanded feeling more confused by the second.

"I am not Bruce. It took awhile with the walking and the talking but I am _not_ Bruce. I'm merely inside his body."

"Oh yeah," the boy remarked with a "yeah right" smirk. "So then who are you really?"

The Master answered the question by yanking off the shades to reveal his cat like eyes. Chang's mouth fell open in shock and then he felt something else take control of his body. His arms dropped to the side and he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. The Master smirked as he held up two fingers and beckoned for Chang to come forward. The Asian youth replied against his will and walked closer to him even as The Master stepped towards him. He held up his hand for Chang to stop as the both reached the center of the control panel.

"Give me the bag," he ordered as he held out his hand.

Again Chang's body acted on it's own as reached inside his coat to produce the back that held the old man's things and handed it to him.

"Yes," The Master muttered as he took the bag and put his shades back on.

Chang shook his head as he snapped out of his daze.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The man you took these things from."

"Those are mine now. He's dead."

"He's _not_ dead!" The Master hissed as he slammed the boy's face down onto the console. "He's stolen my body and I _will_ die unless you we bring him back here. You're going to help me do that, you understand?"

"What's in it for me?" Chang demanded.

The larger man smirked then padded his face gently.

"You get to live."

"Sounds fair."

"I thought so," The Master remarked then walked off to another part of the room.

Chang picked himself up and carefully watched the man who he thought was obviously crazy. Then again this whole situation seemed crazy so who was he to judge? Though the guy _was_ dangerous so he had to watch his step. Part of him knew he should just turn and get as far away from there as he could, but the part of him that was far too curious for his own good forced him to stay. He watched as the man looked over a set of drawers before he pulled one open and pulled out two red velvet bags.

"You know this use to all be mine before he stole it from me," he mused as he walked back over to the platform. "He should never have been allowed to be here."

"You know I was told he was dead," Chang pointed out.

"Well that body _had_ died but now he's regenerated into a new one. You see my body can do this twelve times but…he's taken most of my regenerations."

"What'd he do with 'em?"

"Unspeakable crimes."

"Like what?"

"Oh I dare not speak of them."

"Come on."

They stepped closer together and peeked their heads through two of the holes in the metal pillars so they could talk in a low whisper as if sharing some great conspiracy.

"Genghis Khan?" The Master pried.

"What about him?" Chang asked.

"That _was_ him."

"No way."

"Yes way," he nodded. "Look I am no saint but he is pure evil. I was on the verge of stopping him when we got here."

As Chang shook his head in disbelief, The Master walked around to his side of the pillar and put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"What do you want Lee?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you could have anything, anything at all, what would it be?"

"I dunno, a million dollars."

"Just a million?"

"Okay, two million."

"Think bigger."

"A _billion_ dollars!"

"And what would all that money buy you?"

The teenager paused for a second. "Power?"

"Power," The Master said as he handed him one of the bags then walked ahead.

The black haired boy looked at it in confusion for a second then untied the string and forced the top open. He stuck his finger inside to find…

"Gold dust?"

"Something I kept around to help deal with an old enemy."

"How many enemies do you have?"

"You'd be surprised," The Master muttered with a sly smirk. "You get the rest when I get my body back. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now come on, let me show you around."

He beckoned for the boy to follow him and once again, against his better judgment, Chang did just that. They walked over to a far part of the room where yet another set of double doors stood. The Master took a step back and motioned for him to open them.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

Chang gave him a suspicious look but went ahead and reached out for the doors. Right as his fingers were about to grip the large handles, the doors flew open by themselves with a loud "whoosh".

"Whoa. How'd I do that?" he wondered as they both stepped inside the new room.

"I told you, the TARDIS likes you," The Master noted as he stepped forward and outstretched his arms. "Behold, the Cloister Room."

Though the new room didn't seem as big as the main one, it did have a set of dual stairs leading upstairs so…somewhere. The architecture was rather gothic in nature and the arched windows and candles placed throughout gave it an almost cathedral feel. In the center of the room sat a large stone structure surrounded by four small staffs embedded in moorings that were intricately detailed with strange alien writing and topped of with the visage of a rotund bearded man.

"Awesome," Chang breathed.

"Isn't it?" The Master nodded. "Come with me."

The two walked up the small metal ramp to get a better look at the structure surrounded the staffs. It was a big stone dome settled into a raised barrier and was covered with detailed carvings covering it as well as a large slit that ran down the middle and seemed to split it in two. It didn't really look like much to Chang, but by the way his host was admiring it he thought it had to be something important.

"Here is the Eye of Harmony," he said, gesturing to the dome with a gloved hand. "The heart of this structure. Everything gets its power from here."

"So how will this help us find him?" Chang asked.

"Well as you know everything here use to belong to me but now it belongs to him."

The both paused to glance at The Eye again.

"If we _can_ open The Eye, it'll help us find him," The Master revealed.

"Cool. So you gonna open it?"

"No, you are. See if you can pull this reflective staff from it's mooring," he instructed as he pointed to the object.

"This thing?" Chang asked, not really sure what to do.

"Uh huh."

The Asian youth looked a little doubtful at first but nevertheless took a step forward and grabbed the staff. Carefully he started to pull up on it, backed by the older man's encouragement. The sound of stone scratching against stone filled the air for a bit as he slowly pulled the staff out of it's base, which looked like an open eye itself. A beam of blue light shined upwards once he had completely removed it.

"Good," The Master said as he took the staff. "Now look into the beam of light. If the TARDIS _really_ like you, the eye will open."

"Why don't you look?"

"Because you pulled the staff from the stone," he remarked, before he grabbed the back of the teen's head and forced him to look into the light.

Chang cried out in surprise and just a bit of fear as the light shined directly into his eye. The platform shook just slightly as the Eye of Harmony slowly creaked open. Wind from unknown place rushed past them as fog leaked out of the opening stone structure as well as more blue light. When it was fully opened, Chang was released and handed the staff which he set down on the edge of the barrier then watched as the image of a man with puffy hair in a bowler hat and question mark covered smock appeared above The Eye.

"What?" he muttered in confusion as he looked at the image. "Hey that's the guy I took to the hospital."

"That's The Doctor in his past life."

"'The Doctor?'"

"That's what he likes to be called. Dok-Tah!" The Master sneered derisively.

The image then changed to a younger looking man with longer hair dressed in Victorian style clothes and holding up a bag of candies.

"The New Doctor. He's so young. Fascinating."

Again the image changed but this time it was to focus in on The Doctor's eye.

"Huh. That close up of The Doctor's retinal pattern looks almost…human. Is it possible he changed to be more like them in this form? But why would anyone want to do that?"

"No offense, right?" Changed remarked, feeling a bit insulted.

"What? Oh yes, of course," The Master remarked with a dismissive wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ann returned from getting the syringe, as well as an extra pair of James' shoes, she found the stranger had moved from the center of the living room to next to the stairs where he seemed examining the collection of family portraits on the wall. Again her heart jumped a bit for fear he was using them to plan something horrible, but when she approached him the look she saw in his eye was not one of malicious intent but of genuine interest in the pictures.

"They're of the family," Ann said as she stood next to him, feeling like she was stating the obvious.

"So I gathered," he replied. "There certainly are a lot of them."

She chuckled. "Yes I know. I like to take as many pictures as I can. Photography was a bit of a hobby of mine back in high school and I guess I never grew out of it," she mused as she looked over the pictures herself. "It just always fascinated me. My kids are getting so big now but in those pictures they'll always be that size. A picture captures one moment in time perfectly forever." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh listen to me, I so like some old biddy. Maybe I'm just being too sentimental."

"You can never be too sentimental," the man corrected. "Pictures _do_ hold that moment in time. They're a way of keeping the past and holding onto your memories. Which is very important. After all, a man is the sum of his memories. Or a woman in this case."

"That's very profound. Who said it?"

"I think I did," he remarked with a squinted face. "A long time ago. In one of my past lives."

"Oh, of course, one of those," Ann retorted, still not buying the whole 'alien changing bodies' thing. "Well anyway I have the syringe so if you'll follow me I can get a sample of your blood and we'll see what that has to tell us."

He nodded and followed her out the living room to a door at the end of a small hallway. She quickly opened the door and they both stepped into a room that was filled with lavish science equipment, a large bookshelf with a TV placed in the middle of it and a few chairs set directly in front of it. Ann instructed him to sit down in one of them before she rolled up his sleeve, found a good vein then plunged the needle into his arm. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as he winced a bit.

"Oh don't be a baby," Ann chided him.

"Well it hurt," he complained.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in awhile," she confessed then pulled the needle out. "But we're done now and it's not too much so you shouldn't be too dizzy."

She placed a small cotton ball on the area she had stuck then walked over to the desk at the other end of the room where a rather expensive looking microscope sat. He flexed his arm around the piece of fabric for a few seconds until he was sure any bleeding had stopped then slipped the shoes on before he carefully stood up. When he was sure he wasn't going to fall down he began to pace the room while she examined the bit of blood with the microscope.

He was immediately drawn to the collection of books and began to glance through the impressive collection. Most of them were highly advanced scientific books about rocket science and astrophysics and even some on black hole theories. Not the kind of books he ever expected a brain surgeon to be collecting.

"This room…what is it again?" he asked as he pulled one of the books from the shelf.

"It's my husband's study," she explained, not looking up from the microscope. "He's _suppose_ to use it for all the research he does at home but he usually ends up doing that at the kitchen table. I've tried to convince him to turn it into something more useful the whole family could enjoy but he's usually too wrapped up in his work."

"Ah," the stranger nodded then started to flip through the book in his hands. After he read through a few pages he started to chuckle. "I forgot how primitive humans could be. Always trying to reach for the stars but never quite knowing how to get there." He paused and lifted his head up. "Yes!"

The sudden exclamation caused Ann to jump in her chair then spin around to stare at him.

"What?!" she called out, sounding somewhat curious but mostly annoyed.

"I remember something!" he declared. "About…forty years or so from now human beings _will_ reach the stars."

"Uh huh," she didn't sound too impressed.

"No it's true. That's when they start to colonize the moon then later giant space colonies that will orbit the planet and _that_ will lead to mankind getting out amongst the stars."

"And how exactly do you know all this?"

"I'm…not really sure," he confessed.

Ann nodded to humor him then went back to studying his blood. He slid the book back into its original place then looked through the rest of the collection as well as a few other things on the shelf. Next to the TV sat a moderate collection of DVDs and VHS tapes as well as a few CDs that sat next that was on a shelf above the TV. He idly flipped through them then looked over at Ann again.

"How's my blood?" he asked.

"Not human," she remarked.

"Told you," he grinned as he played with the radio a bit.

"There are things I've never seen before in here. The cells are just…well I don't know how to describe them! I mean….what are you?!" she demanded as she spun the chair around again to look at him.

"I'm an alien

I'm a legal alien

I'm an English man in New York," a voice from the radio sang as he accidentally turned it on which caused him to jump a bit in surprise.

He quickly turned it off and gave her an embarrassed smile before he started to pace the room again. He looked down at the new shoes on his feet and twitched his toes in them.

"Whose shoes are these?" he asked.

"They belong to my husband James," she said offhandedly. "They're an extra pair he hardly ever wears so you can keep them. I doubt he'll even notice they're missing."

"Thank you. They are a bit tight though. Maybe if I walk around in them. Stretch them out a bit."

"Good idea. I think we could _both_ use some fresh air."

Ann grabbed her coat from the hall closet as they made their way out of the house and started to walk down the street on the cold winter night. They walked in silence for several feet as she continued to try and wrap her head around the blood sample she had taken and just about everything else that had happened so far tonight.

"Maybe you're part of some genetic experiment," she offered. "I heard of this woman, Amy Hall, I believe who was suppose to be a great geneticist that went crazy."

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head.

"You still don't remember anything. Nothing about family?"

"No," he sighed then suddenly stopped and lifted his head. "Wait, I remember! I'm with my father, we're laying back in the grass, it's a warm Gallifreyan night...

"Gallifreyan?"

"Gallifrey!" he exclaimed as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, that must be where I live. Now where is that?"

"I've never heard of it. What do you remember?"

"A meteor storm!" he shouted excitedly as he ran a bit past her with his arms in the air. "The sky above us was dancing with lights. Purple, green, brilliant yellow. Yes!

"What?" she asked, hoping he had remembered something else important.

"These shoes! They fit perfectly!" he gushed as he ran in place for a bit.

He then sprinted to one of the nearby trees, leaving Ann even more confused than ever. As she watched him run around excitedly she was vaguely reminded of her twin boys who seemed to be boundless bundles of energy. Right as a smile crossed her face at the thought, it vanished when he let out an anguished scream and had to lean against one of the trees for support.

"What is it?!" she asked in concern as she ran up to him.

"Something's happening!" he muttered in terror. "Something's happening. Something happening."

"Okay well what's happening?"

He couldn't answer as it felt like his head was on fire. For whatever reason a flood of feelings and memories came rushing into his head. So much at it threatened to overwhelm him. It took every bit of concentration he had to sort it all out but once he did something wonderful happened.

"I remember!" he shouted happily. "I remember who I am!"

He grabbed her arms again and pulled her in for a surprise kiss, that left Ann wide eyed in shock. When he broke the kiss he spun them around to the other side of the tree and held her back so he could look into her eyes as he proudly proclaimed:

"I…Am…The Doctor!"

Which was immediately met with a hard slap to his face.

"Ow!" he cried out, holding his bruised cheek. "What was that for?!"

"I'm a married woman!" Ann protested, pointing to her wedding ring for emphasis. "With children! How dare you do something like that! Was _this_ your whole plan all along?! To try and seduce me?!"

"No, no! I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment!" he tried to explain as he held her arm to keep her from running away.

"Let me go!"

"Wait please I-"

He stopped and let out another scream as something else happened inside his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Cloister Room, The Master smirked as The Eye of Harmony acted just as part of its name implied.

"There, we're seeing through his eyes now," he informed Chang

A new image then appeared above The Eye, this time of a redheaded woman who looked very confused and frightened.

"Hey I know her. She's the woman from the hospital," Chang said.

"He must be with her."

"But why?"

"Let's see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new set of images flashed through The Doctor's head, this time of a pair of green cat like eyes and a dark figure with an evil smirk across his face.

"No, no, no," he muttered as he stepped away from Ann.

"What?!" she asked.

"I saw him. The Master is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's planning to take my body," he said as he turned to face her again. "So that he will live and I will die!"

He then ran to another tree and pressed himself up against it in desperation, as if just needing to hold onto something solid. Despite her better judgment, Ann kept up with him.

"He has opened The Eye of Harmony."

"What is 'The Eye of Harmony'?"

"Wait…" he stopped when he felt someone else watching her through his eyes.

He quickly closed them and turned away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Argh!" The Master growled as he clapped his hand in frustration from losing the image.

Thankfully he could still hear what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By closing my eyes he can't see you Ann but it may already be too late," The Doctor explained.

"What's 'The Eye of Harmony'?" she repeated.

"The power source of the heart of the TARDIS."

"'TARDIS'? What's a 'TARDIS'?"

"A TARDIS is my ship, it carries me through time and space. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for 'Tim And Relative Dimension In Space'."

"And this Master is he like…the devil?"

"The Master is rival Time Lord."

"'Time Lord'?" she asked with a roll of her eyes, feeling like she was listening to James go on about some sci-fi show of his.

"It's what our race is called. He is pure evil. I was escorting his remains back from Skaro after he had been exterminated by the Daleks or so we thought."

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Ann remarked then tried to get away from him but he held her in place.

"But he wasn't dead. It's a trap. Don't you see, it's a trap! He wants me to look into The Eye…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…if I look into The Eye of Harmony my soul will be destroyed and he can take my body."

"Listen to all those lies," The Master growled.

"How can she believe him?" Chang wondered with a shake of his head.

"Because he's deceitful."

"We have to help her."

"We will. In due time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe any of this!" Ann shouted and tried to run again but he continued to hold her back.

"Ann listen to me! If the Eye of Harmony isn't closed this plant will be sucked through it. I need to fix the timing mechanism on the TARDIS. For that I need an atomic clock. Ann please, help me find one."

She didn't answer as she was finally able to slip out of her jacket and get away from this madman. She ran as fast as she could back to her into her house.

"Ann? Ann?" The Doctor called out.

When he received no answer he took a change and opened his eyes just in time to see her run back into her house and slam the door shut. He sighed then ran after her, hoping he could get her to believe him in some way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master let his head roll back as he let out a loud cackle.

"So that's how he intends to destroy me," he mused. "We have to stop The Doctor before he finds a clock."

"I know that woman, she was the surgeon who operated on him earlier tonight," Chang informed him.

"Then if we find her we'll find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ann shut the door she let out a sigh of relief, but then shrieked in surprise when she saw The Doctor standing outside the window. She ran towards the front door and looked it as fast as she could.

"Ann. Ann, please let me in," he pleaded.

"You say away from me!" she warned.

"Just let me in."

"NO!"

He sighed then knelt down and pulled the mail slot on the door open.

"Ann," he said and caused her to jump a bit. "Ann please let me in, we can seat down, have a cup of tea and talk about this reasonably."

"Oh sure, Earthling to Time Lord!" she snapped back as she knelt as well to better communicate with him.

"Yes I am a Time Lord."

"Well I thought you're a doctor!"

"I thought _you_ were a doctor!"

"I'm going to go call an ambulance to take you back to psychiatric which is what I should have done in the first place!"

"Ann we don't have time for this. The Eye of Harmony is open and if I don't get back to my TARDIS to close it then get it and The Master of his planet, this _planet_ will cease to exist."

"I'm calling for ambulance!" she shouted then sprang to her feet and ran towards the phone.

"Ann, we have until midnight!" he warned before he stood up as well.

The redhead ran into the living room and yanked the portable phone off the base. She hit the speed dial for the hospital and tapped her foot as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on, come on," she muttered.

Right as someone on the other end picked up a rapid tapping on one of the large window pains behind the sofa caused her to jump and look towards them to see The Doctor standing there.

"Ann, look at this! I will prove The Eye of Harmony is open!" he called to her.

"Yes, this is Dr. Ann Possible I…" she started to tell the receptionist who picked up but stopped when she saw glass start warp around The Doctor's hand as he pushed forward on it.

"You see already the molecular structure of this planet is changing," he informed her.

" …am going to need an ambulance as my house as soon as possible," she continued in an absent minded tone.

"It's in subtle ways not but soon it will be in catastrophic ways."

He made his point by stepping forward into the glass of the door. Instead of bumping against it like he normally would, the glass actually warped around him so that he could step inside the living room. Ann's jaw feel open in shock and her grip on the phone slowly loosened until it feel down onto the carpet with a soft "thud".

"By midnight tonight this planet will be pulled inside out," he warned. "And they'll be nothing left."

She turned her head to the clock to find that it had just struck 9:00.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Doctor, Doctor," The Master mused then turned and started to walk out of the room. "Come on, she needs an ambulance."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes: ** Well here we are. Just about a month past my last update I _finally_ got a new chapter out. Honestly though that's about my usual speed but for some reason it _seems_ longer. Hmmm…

Anyway I suppose it's kind of fitting that I'm posting this tonight, as it was the return of Doctor Who to Sci-Fi so it all works out. Also apparently April 18 is David Tennat's birthday so I guess that counts for something.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it worth the day. For those of you familiar with the movie you'll noticed the last pic matched up quite a bit with the movie but…well honestly I was getting lazy and just watched it and copied the lines as best I could. Still there are a few differences and I'll try to make as many as I can with the rest but it might start matching up more and more. For those of you who have seen the movie you'll know what to expect but I hope you'll still stick around to see how Ann reacts to all the weirdness around her.

The song that plays when The Doctor turns on the radio is called "An Englishman Aboard" but I don't know how did it. I got the idea from an Eighth Doctor tribute on YouTube by a _very_ talented guy named BabelColour. He's done tribute videos for all The Doctors so far as well as other amazing stuff. Look him up, you won't be disappointed.

And with that I will take my leave and hopefully start on the next part soon.

Tell then!


	4. The Enemy Within

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

**The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible**

**Chapter 4: The Enemy Within**

Ann Possible was a doctor. A _very_ good doctor. In fact some of her colleagues genuinely referred to her as the best in her field. As such she was accustomed to using logic and reason to find solutions to problems. Everything could be explained if you simply sat down and took the time to think it through. There were very set rules for the world and how everything on it worked.

Which made what she had just seen completely and totally impossible. James family motto was "Anything was possible for a Possible" but that was always meant to be more motivational than practical. Even if she _did_ take it literally it _still_ didn't cover what had just happened. The man who had just called himself "The Doctor" had just stepped through the sliding glass door that led into her living room. Not just through the open archway but through the door itself! The glass had molded around him as he walked forward and then snapped back and wobbled like Jell-O when he was all the way through.

Her right hand still hung by her ear even though she had dropped the phone a few seconds earlier. She wanted to lower it but she found herself unable to move or even speak. As it was, she barely heard him warn her that the planet would cease to exist by midnight tonight. She found just enough mobility to turn her head towards the clock to see that it was just now 9:00. Her head snapped back towards him when she realized he was still talking. She stared intently at him to try to match his lips movements to the actual words coming out of his mouth.

"Do you understand me Ann? The Earth will be destroyed at midnight," The Doctor repeated.

"I...I called an ambulance," Ann said flatly as she pointed to the hand that _was_ holding the phone.

The Doctor's expression brightened a bit. "Good! That's good! They can take us somewhere to find an atomic clock."

"I...have a car," the redhead remarked as she finally moved her right hand down to her coat pocket to pull out a set of keys.

"Ann, you're in no condition to drive. Let's just put those back in here," he advised gently as he helped her put the keys back in her coat pocket then started to lead her over to the couch. "For now we'll just have a seat here on the couch." He set helped her sit down then stood up straight and looked at television. "Here we'll watch some telly, I'll put on a spot of tea and we'll just wait for the ambulance to come."

"I don't have any tea," she explained, starting to get some emotion back in her voice.

"Yes. Right. Americans don't believe in tea as much as the British. Shame that. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to watch the telly."

He sat down next to her then picked up the remote and began to flip absently through the channels. Ann just stared at him as her mind slowly began to process everything she had just learned. Even as she was starting to accept it, she still wasn't sure she actually _believed_ it!

"So...you're an...an..." she tried to say.

"An alien, yes," he replied with a nod.

She blinked a few times then leaned back on the couch and started to chuckle a bit. She covered her mouth with her right hand to try to be polite but soon forgot about it as she fell into a round of full blown laughter. She laughed so hard she actually shook the couch which caused The Doctor to look at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she blurted out as she covered her mouth again and shook her head. "I'm sorry it's just...just that after all the times I've heard James go on and on about possibly meeting alien life through all the shuttles and probes he launched there's one sitting right here in the living room! And he missed it because he went to a light show at the planetarium! Oh he'd just kick himself if he ever found out."

"Well as amusing as that might be, I prefer he didn't know. I try to keep as low a profile as I can."

"Oh trust I won't tell him. I doubt him, or anyone else, would believe me anyway."

"Very few people do," The Doctor mused then turned back to the TV.

He stopped flipping through the channels when he noticed a new report with the words "Millennium Disasters?" in big white letters under an attractive African American reporter. A smaller set of words revealed her name to be Tricia Lockheart.

"And now we bring you a special message about the strange natural phenomena. Since early this evening bay area tides in places like San Francisco have broken all records for this time of year. Flood warnings have gone out along the Russian and Napa rivers and believe it or not in Hawaii it has even started snowing. People may wonder what this has to do with the millennium. Scientists say that the freak conditions are do to the very slight fluctuations in the Earth's gravitational pull. Fluctuations that apparently happen once every thousand years."

The Doctor chuckled a bit. "I love humans. Always seeing patterns that aren't there," he mused.

"In other news," Tricia continued, "The new millennium will be rung in style tonight at the Middleton Institute for Technological Advancement and Research with the unveiling of the most accurate atomic clock in the world."

The Doctor leaned forward with interest as the screen changed to show a giant octagon shaped glass structure with a column of vertical cylinders running down the middle of it. A large banner was hung over it and read in giant black letters "The Beginning of Middleton Mean-Time" with two additional horizontal banners on either said just the number "2000" on them.

"That must be a beryllium clock!" The Doctor announced as he sprang to his feet.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That must be the ambulance," Ann said as she stood up and started to make her way towards the door.

"Excellent they can take us straight to the Institute."

Ann pulled up the door to reveal a man with slicked back black hair, dark shades and a black leather coat on. As he slowly turned his head towards her, she thought there was something odd about it but pushed it away. With everything going on tonight she was probably just being a bit paranoid and freaked out. Besides she had seen him around the hospital enough to know he wasn't really someone to worry about. The Doctor quickly came up behind her and stopped for a second to stare at the man. He too felt something familiar about this man, as if he had seen him somewhere else before. But of course he'd had the feeling many times over so it was nothing new. It was a mystery that would have to wait as he had more pressing matters at the moment.

"We need to go straight to the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research, do you know where that is?" he asked, even though he stepped past the man before he could answer.

He watched The Doctor leave for a second before he turned back to Ann.

"Of course I do," he replied in a cold voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

She shook the feeling off again then followed The Doctor into the back of the ambulance with the EMT close behind them. He did his best to hide his smirk, but couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he had fooled his oldest enemy. It seemed this new body hid his presence well from The Doctor as he apparently had no idea he was about to lock himself into a tiny ambulance with The Master. He chuckled a bit as he made his way to the small seat for the EMTs while The Doctor and Ann sat on the bench provided for patients.

"What's so funny?" Ann asked.

"Oh, nothing something I heard early this evening," he replied then turned to the driver. "Change in plans, take use to the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research."

"Uuhhh...okay," Chang replied, being careful to keep his identity concealed.

"Thank you," The Doctor said. "I assure you're making the right decision."

"Oh I know I am," The Master replied, his smirk growing a bit bigger.

The Doctor stared at him oddly for a second but forgot about as he turned to Ann.

"What time is it now?" he asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"About ten," Ann replied with a quick look at her watch. "But don't worry, James is on the Board of Trustees for the Institute and I've met them all so they should listen to me."

The Doctor muttered something in response before he stood up and started to move towards the driver.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" he demanded then sat back down next to Ann. "Come on, come on, come on," he mumbled as he fidgeted around nervously.

"Calm down Doctor, I'm sure we'll be able to stop this...Eye of Destruction," Ann tried to reassure him.

"Harmony!" he corrected.

"Right. Eye of Harmony. I'm sure we'll stop it before the Earth get's sucked through it."

The Doctor muttered something else that didn't seem inspire much confidence. Ann just shook her head and leaned it against the back of the ambulance's wall with a sigh before she noticed the EMT again. Although his eyes were covered by his dark glasses she could tell he was giving them both a curious look by the fact that his eyebrows were arched above them. Her own eyes widened a bit as she realized how it must look to him and quickly turned her head between him and The Doctor as she tried to think of what to tell her colleague. She look one last look to the eccentric stranger to her left before she leaned forward, EMT doing the same so they could talk more discreetly.

"He's having a bit of problems," she whispered as she tapped the side of her head. "For now I'm letting him play out this fantasy he has in hopes it'll help him along."

"Ah," The Master nodded, again having to hide his amused smirk.

"He also likes me to call him 'Doctor'. Probably because I'm his doctor. Freud had a term for this."

"Transference."

"Yeah that's very good Ann, but at least Freud wouldn't have gone nearly catatonic on me," The Doctor interjected.

Ann glared at him for the remark.

"He probably would have hung up his pipe if he ever met you," she retorted.

"We did meet."

"Oh right, you're a Time Lord. I forgot. Next you'll be saying you knew Madam Cruirie."

"I did know her. Intimately."

"Does she kiss as good as me?"

"As well as you," The Master corrected.

Ann gave him an indignant look but didn't get to say anything as the ambulance came to a sudden stop which cause all three of them to lurch forward. As Ann struggled to recover from the unexpected stop, she failed to see that the EMT's shades fell off to reveal a pair of green cat like eyes. This detail didn't escape The Doctor's attention though as he stared directly at them and realized with a bit of horror where he had seen them before. The Master quickly slid the shades back on in a lame attempt to stay concealed but he knew the ruse was up. The two old enemies continued to stare at each other a few seconds longer until Ann's voice broke the tension.

"There's some kind of truck over turned up on the road ahead," she informed.

The Doctor peered around her in an attempt to see the commotion for himself.

"The Earth's about to be destroyed and I'm stuck in a traffic jam!" he declared in an annoyed tone. He then looked down at The Master. "Excuse me," he said then yanked the other Time Lord's shades off.

When Ann fell back onto the seat she took notice of the other man's strange eyes and gasped in horror. Before she could react further, though, he leaned his head back and made some kind of snorting sound. He then whipped his head forward again and spit out some kind of slime towards her. It happened so quickly she barely had time to cover her face with her arms to try to fend off the attack. Thankfully it mostly hit the sleeve to her coat but the part that did hit her wrist burned a bit. She let out a painful scream and try to brush it off with the other sleeve while The Doctor ushered her towards the back doors. He grabbed a fire extinguisher that hung above them and sprayed The Master in the face. He let out his own scream of anguish as the cold spray caused the remnants of his poison spit to freeze inside his mouth and on his face.

"AAAGGGHH!!" he cried out. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

The Doctor and Ann took the momentary distraction as the perfect opportunity to make their escape as he continued to writhe in pain. Chang stepped back from the driver's seat and quickly pulled out a long string of paper towels from the rolled above them.

"Get it off me! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" The Master continued to yell as Chang did his best to comply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master's cries were lost in the symphony of car horns and curses that filled the night sky. Added to that noise were the surprised screams at the sight of a man and woman running through the backed up lanes of traffic. Ann's mind raced as she followed The Doctor. What happened to her co-worker back there? Was he _always_ some kind of alien monster? What was this stuff he spit on her? Was it toxic, infectious, were there going to be any long lasting effects? Why was she following this madman anyway? And just _what_ was going to happen next?!

Her last question was answered when they came to a stop in front of a slightly over weight motorcycle cop who was overseeing the accident. Their sudden approach startled him which caused him to reach for his gun on instinct.

"Ma'am you need to get back in your vehicle right now!" he ordered as he held up his other hand to stop them.

The Doctor stared at him for a second then reached into his inner coat pocket. The officer responded to the perceived threat by tightening the grip on his gun handle and was ready to draw it when Ann stepped between the two of them.

"Wait Officer," she paused to look at the name on his badge, "Hobble! He's-he's...British!"

"Yes I suppose I am," The Doctor remarked as he pulled a brown bag from his coat and held it out to Officer Hobble. "Jelly Baby Officer?"

"Jelly Baby?" Hobble asked in confusion.

"Just...take it," Ann suggested.

The Doctor nodded in agreement as Officer Hobble reached into the bag and took out one of the baby shaped jelly candies. He sniffed it to make sure it wasn't laced with anything as he continued to stare at the two suspiciously. The Doctor made slight nibbling sound as a form of encouragement and amazingly it caused Hobble to shrug and take a bite out of the candy.

"Good," The Doctor mused then quickly reached forward and took the officer's gun from the holster and pointed it at himself. "Now would you kindly step aside before I shoot myself?"

Officer Hobble looked down in surprise and confusion to see his gun was gone then looked back up at the strangely dressed man in a bit of a panic.

"Don't do anything foolish," he said gently.

"You with me Ann?"

Ann looked back and fourth between the officer and The Doctor in complete amazement of the situation.

"We don't stand a chance!" she shouted.

"Would you excuse me for a moment," The Doctor pardoned himself before he took Ann by the arm and stepped away from Hobble. "I know this seems like an impossible task but to you I've already done the impossible, yes? I came back to life. I fought back death. It's what I do. And I need your help to do it again, only this time it won't be for myself but for the entire planet."

The redhead still looked dazed and confused about the whole situation for a few second but soon enough a look of determination caused her face.

"Give me the gun," she said in a rational voice.

The Doctor nodded and handed the gun over. Officer Hobble let out a relaxed sigh when it seemed like some sense of normalcy returned then started to reach for the radio on his bike. He was stopped when Ann shot it, completely destroying the piece of equipment. He turned back to see her looking a bit surprised by her own actions but she quickly held the gun more firmly and pointed it squarely at him.

"Now give him the keys!" she demanded, trying to keep herself from shaking too much.

"I'd do as she says," The Doctor advised.

Officer Hobble stared at them, not sure if they were serious or not. He decided not to take any chances though and pulled the keys from the bike's ignition and handed them over to the long haired man.

"Thank you," he said before he and Ann got until the bike.

They drove off in a hurry, with Ann tossing the gun away once they were far enough away from the officer.

"Very nicely done Ann," The Doctor yelled over the wind. "Though I do think the part about the keys was a bit unnecessary as they were already in the ignition."

"I was caught up in the moment!" Ann explained with a knowing smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at what was quickly becoming the middle of the traffic jam, The Master had just finished wiping away the last of the fire extinguisher foam as he stepped into the cab.

"What are we waiting for?" he demanded.

"The road's still blocked," Chang replied as he pointed to the line of cars ahead of them.

"This. Is. An. Ambulance!"

"Oh right."

With that, he kicked the ambulance into gear and made a sharp turn into the other lane, nearly causing another wreck. Once he cleared the traffic jam, he cut the wheel sharply again to get back into the other lane, almost running over Officer Hobble in the process. Thankfully he jumped onto one of the hoods of the squad cars next to him to avoid being splattered on the pavement.

"I knew I should have taken tonight off," he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit further down the road, Ann held on for dear life as The Doctor drove at nearly break neck speed down the road. Again her mind tried to wrap her mind around everything that was happening.

"Doctor, what _was_ that back there?!" she shouted over the roar of the engine.

"_That_ was The Master," he answered.

"But...but that's impossible. I've seen that man around the hospital. Are you telling me he was this...Master the whole time?"

"No I believe that happened recently."

"How?!"

"I don't know. Perhaps whatever sort of...creature he turned into after his previous body was destroyed allowed him to take over that man's body. It's an excellent disguise too, I didn't recognize him at all."

"But what happened to...to..."

What was his name?

"He more than likely died when The Master possessed his body. I'm sorry Ann."

"Yeah..." she whispered, a slight feeling of guilt over taking her for not even bothering to learn her co-worker's name.

She had no time for mourning, however, as she when she turned her head she saw a terrifying familiar ambulance rushing towards them.

"Maybe I should have kept the gun," she mused.

"What?!" The Doctor asked in amazement, wondering if he heard her right.

"Look!"

He glanced down at the right hand mirror and noticed the ambulance as well.

"Hold on!" he warned before hit increased the throttle.

She tightened her grip as the bike moved faster and began to zig zag around the traffic. Even as she tightened her grip on The Doctor's waist and tried not to scream her head off, she couldn't help but have a certain song run through her head. It was one she had heard only a few times and certainly not one she was really a fan of, but the situation reminded her too much of a scene from one of James' favorite movies and it putting that song in her head.

_That's it, if I live though this experience I'm going to burn that copy of "Terminator 2",_ she thought bitterly.

She was rocked out of her thoughts when the bike jerked suddenly and she found they were now in the other lane. As if that wasn't bad enough there were two semi trucks heading right for them.

"Look out!" she screamed in terror.

"I see them!" The Doctor remarked casually.

He quickly positioned the bike so it passed harmlessly between the two trucks, though not without nearly deafening them as they blew their horns in warning. The ambulance, however, didn't have such a luxury and had to turn violently into the other lane to keep from being smashed by the trucks, sideswiping a few cars in process. It swung back onto the road to continue its pursuit of the bike. A task made much harder by the fact that the police bike turned down a narrow side road while the ambulance continued forward.

"What are you doing Lee?!" The Master growled.

"This way's quicker."

"It better be."

"Look this is my town, I know what I'm doing."

"Again you had better. Now faster! Faster!"

"Alright, alright. So what's the plan anyway?"

"We'll let him get to the clock then we'll get his body."

Lee nodded then continued path he new would get them to the Institute quicker than their opponents. As he passed up all the other cars in their way, he couldn't help but think of all the wonderful things he could do with this payment.

"Hey man, when I get all that gold you know what I'm gonna do?" he asked The Master in hopes of breaking the tension.

"I don't want to know," the other man said dismissively.

Chang chuckled. "Man you kill me."

The Master looked honestly surprised by that remark. "You want me to kill you?"

"No! No man I mean, you make me laugh. You're a funny guy."

"I'm glad one of us is amused."

"Hey cheer up man. You'll get your body back and then, we're, you know, a team right?"

"Yes. We're a...team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann took a few deep breaths to try to keep her heart rate down. So far she was doing a miserable job of it. It was perfectly understandable though given all that was happening around her, but she really didn't want to add to the drama by having a heart attack in the middle of a high speed chase. Still she could relax a little bit as she didn't see or hear the ambulance chasing them anymore.

"I think we lost them," she informed The Doctor.

"Good! Then hold on!" he warned once again.

With that he revved the bike again, adding yet another burst of speed to it and zigzagging in-between the cars once more. He then made a sharp turn that nearly resulted in a head on collision.

"Not again!" Ann cried out as they jumped down a ditch and road along side the railroad tracks.

She let out another scream as he jumped out of the ditch a few yards down and back onto the road, causing even more cars to slam on their breaks and slide out of the way.

"Doctor, I have only one life and a family who depends on me, could you remember that?" she asked desperately.

"I'll try," he agreed.

She let out an exhaustive sigh and rested her head on his shoulders for a moment. This was certainly _not_ how she expected to be spending the last day of the old millennium. Of course she had _expected _to spend the night together with her family watching the celebration in Times Square on TV. That was before James found out about the "fascinating" light show in the planetarium that would go on all night. As much as she _tried_ to get into James' interest in celestial bodies she just couldn't. So she was intend on spending the evening by herself and just relaxing.

Instead she found herself on stolen police motorcycle with an _alien_ trying to stop another alien hiding in the body of one of her coworkers from unleashing some horrible destructive force that would vaporize the entire Earth.

_Yeah there was no seeing _this_ coming,_ she thought with an weary smirk.

The feeling of the bike coming to a stop snapped her out of her reprieve and when she looked up she saw the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research building in front of them. It was one of the tallest buildings in Middleton and seemed almost out of place in the small town. The front wall was almost entirely made out of glass to give it a that "space age" look that was all the rage a few years ago and to show off to everyone how hard the scientists inside worked to improve everyone's lives. Personally she always thought it came off as pretentious and suddenly remembered why she didn't like coming here.

As she hopped off the bike she happened to look over her shoulder and notice and all too familiar ambulance sitting near the building with one of it's doors hanging wide open.

"Doctor look," she said as she nodded towards the vehicle.

A look of concern crossed The Doctor's face as he stared at the surprisingly ominous ambulance.

"What do we do?" Ann asked.

"We be very careful," he remarked and turned towards the door. "Come on."

Ann cast one last weary look at the former life saving vehicle then turned to catch up with The Doctor. She then took the lead as the stepped inside the spacious building. Though it seemed far less spacious at the moment since the first floor was crowed with people in their finest formal wear. It made her feel like she stood out even more given that she was still wearing the purple shirt, jeans and doctor's coat she had on since earlier in the evening. Then of course there was what The Doctor was wearing, but he might be able to pull it off in this crowd. She pushed those feelings aside then took a deep breath to calm her already shaken nerves before she stepped up to the large wooden desk in the center of the room. The brunette behind the counter looked less than enthused to be there and cast a rather annoyed look at the two newcomers.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Ann Possible, my husband is Dr. James Possible?" Ann stated, earning a rather blank look from the girl. "He's one of the board members, his name should be on the list."

"Yeah?" the girl almost snorted.

"Well he forget about tonight's event and went to another...meeting. So he sent me in his place and of course I brought along my guest here," she explained, gesturing to The Doctor.

The brunette looked her up and down and seemed to sneer even more, if that was possible.

"You know it's suppose to a formal event, right?" she said in a rather snotty tone.

"Yes but as you can see I just came from the hospital so I didn't have much time to change."

"And him?"

Ann considered that for a second. "Well...he would fit in with this crowd quite well, wouldn't he?"

"Whatever," the girl remarked before she handed her an ID badge.

"Thank you," Ann replied rather curtly before she took the badge and pinned it to her coat as she and The Doctor walked off. "I never thought I'd be so thankful for James' absentmindedness."

"It did seem to come in handy," The Doctor quipped. "Now we need to find out way to the atomic clock."

"I know. It should be right over here."

Ann's sentence was punctuated when they were stopped by an almost stereotypical "big, black security guard". It was the image most people got when they heard that saying; tall man with a muscular build, bald head, nice suit, hands clasped together in front of him and even an ear piece sticking out of his right ear. He glared down at them in a rather intimidating way that was actually working on Ann. She summed up her courage enough to speak though.

"Hi I'm Dr. Ann Possible and this my colleague from England Dr...Freud," she introduced, trying not to grimace at her own lack of imagination.

"Dr. Freud?" the security guard asked in disbelief.

"Well of course not _the_ Dr. Freud," The Doctor quickly spoke up. "In fact my family isn't even related to his. But I get that all the time."

"Right."

"Anyway, he's here to see the new Atomic Clock," Ann continued.

"Then he can see it with everyone else," the security guard said flatly.

"You don't understand he's a specialist in this area."

"He's unauthorized and there no unauthorized people allowed past this point."

"You _do_ know my husband's on the Board of Directors, right?" the redhead tried desperately.

The larger man seemed unimpressed by this fact.

"Well...thank you anyway," she said before she and The Doctor turned around and started to walk off.

"'Freud'?" he asked in astonishment.

"I paniced! It was the only name I could come up with. I'm not use to all this sneaking around stuff," she said in her own defense.

"Well next time let me pick my own name."

"Fine. So what do we do now?"

"We find another way in."

Ann shook her head at the rather ambagious answer looked around at all the tables spread throughout the room filled with socialites mingling amongst themselves. At least that's what most of them were doing, some were starting to stare suspiciously at her and The Doctor and making whispered comments as they point at the pair.

"People are starting to stare at us, we should probably make conversation," she suggested.

"Alright. About what?" he asked.

"Well for one, how do you plan to fit _that_ on the back of a bike?" she asked, pointing to the second level of the room where the large, glass covered clock towered over everyone.

"We only need the tiniest part."

"I suppose that makes it a lot easier. So time travel is possible."

"Anything's possible."

"For a Possible," Ann finished on instinct.

The Doctor smiled knowingly at the comment. "Quite so."

She quirked an eyebrow at him but before she could say anything further, a slightly older man with thinning grey hair, matching beard and glasses came up to them. Even though he was dressed in a plaid colored vest, brown jacket and red bow tie he somehow gave of an air of smug superiority.

"Ann! Very nice to see you again," he greeted her happily.

"Oh Dr. Stagg, it's good to see you again as well," she replied politely as she shook his hand.

"James not hear with you?"

"I'm afraid not, he had...other plans."

"Oh that's a shame. So who's your friend here?" he asked as he cast a glance to The Doctor.

"Dr. Bowman," he replied quickly and shook Dr. Stagg's hand as well.

"He's from London," Ann added.

"Ah and how are things across the pond?"

"Going quite well I should say. We're very interested in this Atomic Clock of yours," The Doctor replied before he put his hand on the other man's shoulder and pulled him in close to whisper to him. "Just between you and me, a follow colleague in the area of time, is there anyway I could get a closer look at the clock?"

"No!" Dr. Stagg insisted as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, but only I have clearance to go anywhere near that clock. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that, he walked off in a bit of a huff, leaving Ann standing rather dumbfounded over the whole thing.

"That didn't quite work out," she retorted.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," The Doctor mused as he held up Dr. Stagg's clearance card. "I told you we'd find another way in."

He looked over to Ann and gave her a rather mischievous grin that she couldn't help but return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the duo made their way to the Atomic Clock thanks to the "burrowed" clearance card, The Doctor walked around the structure until he found an access panel. He knelt down in front of it and began to manually turn the screws holding the panel on.

"It's times like this I wish I had my Sonic Screwdriver," he muttered mostly to himself.

"What?" Ann asked.

"Nevermind."

Once removed the last screw he pulled off the access panel then slid out a small column of circuit boards and wires. From there he pulled out a smaller tray, this one with just one rectangular chip in its center. Two red lights blinked through the clear plastic that encased the delicate circuitry inside. The Doctor reached down and carefully plucked it from it's resting place.

"See? I told you it was small," he said to Ann.

"What is it they say?" she smiled back.

"Yes, they have a similar saying on my planet."

He slid the column back into the clock and replaced the panel and screws then stood to quickly, and discreetly, walk away so that no one would be suspicious. Unfortunately, he and Ann were stopped when they rounded the clock and came face-to-face with another security guard. This one much less intimating as the first one as he was a rather small, unassuming Caucasian man that appeared to be in his early twenties. The only hints given that he was a security guard was the yellow patch on the left breast of suit which said "Security" in big red letters. Despite his smaller frame, he looked just as serious as the first guard.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I know you," The Doctor mused.

"You do, huh?" the guard asked septically

"Gareth. Answer the second question on your midterm exam, not the third. The third may look easy but you'll mess it up."

"What?"

"Remember answer the second question not the third."

"I won't. Now can I see what's in your hand sir?"

The Doctor held up his closed hand and slowly unfurled his fingers to reveal...a lemon flavored Jelly Baby. He smiled as he handed it to the completely confused Gareth then took Ann's hand and to lead her away from the area. The young man just stood there and watched them go before placed the jellied candy in his mouth and shrugged a bit.

Ann tried not to look too suspicious as she glanced over her shoulder to see if they were far enough way from...well everyone before she leaned forward to whisper to The Doctor.

"What was _that_ all about?!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Ten years from now, Gareth will head the seismology task for as the UMCA task force. And devise a system for accurately predicting earthquakes."

Ann's eyes widened in surprise. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course. His invention saved the human race several times, be glad he didn't graduate in poetry..."

He let the sentence die of a bit when they stopped by the balcony and looked down at the ground floor to see a familiar face looking around the crowd.

"Look, there's the kid that took your stuff," Ann remarked as she pointed to the Asian American boy.

The situation only got worse when they saw him step up to a man in a black leather coat and dark sunglasses. They both turned around and ducked a bit to hopefully avoid The Master's gaze.

"You see who he's with?" The Doctor retorted. "Come on."

They ran towards one of the hallways that lead into the heart of the building in hopes of finding an exit that would allow them to leave unnoticed. Unfortunately, they were unaware that The Master _had_ seen their escape and took Chang around another way to try and cut them off. Ann and The Doctor continued to run down the surprisingly winding hallway until they came across for security guards with their guns pointed right at them. They weren't firing though because they appeared to be frozen thanks to disgusting, dripping slime that covered their whole bodies. The two cast a disbelieving glance at each other for a second before they looked back at the frozen guards.

"The Master?" Ann asked.

"Be glad he just got your wrist," The Doctor said as one of the guards feel over backwards.

Ann jumped as the action caused the gun he was holding to go off and shoot the ceiling. She then noticed The Doctor moving towards the left wall near them right before he pulled the fire alarm.

"Why'd you do that?!" she shouted over the blaring siren.

"To liven things up! Come on!" he cried out as he took her hand again and started to run down another hallway.

As the crowd in the main room of the Institute began to panic and force their way through the front doors, Ann and The Doctor remained in the inner part of the building and stopped only when he threw open a pair of double metal doors that led to a small room that contained only a fire hose, a fire axe and a metal ladder leading to outside of the floor. Ann grabbed the axe while The Doctor grabbed the fire hose. They paused to give each other a "What are you doing?" look before they both came to the same conclusion.

"Door!" they shouted in unison.

The redhead then turned around and jammed the axe hand through the door handles so no one would be able to open it. She then turned around to see The Doctor sling part of the hose of his shoulder and start to climb the ladder.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" he asked rhetorically

"Well...yeah," she answered anyway.

"So am I."

Despite her better judgement, she followed him up the ladder and just prayed that everything would turn out of the best. She was right at the top of the ladder when she heard a pounding sound and looked down to see the doors buckle in for a second. When it happened again right away she had a bad feeling who it was and so felt a little more motivated to go along with The Doctor's plan. A bit of that confidence was lost though when she discovered his plan was to use the hose to repel down the building. Still she doesn't have much of a choice and she held onto him tightly as they started to slowly descend towards the ground. They were about half way down when the axe handle finally wore out and snapped in half so that The Master and Chang would burst into the small room. He growled when he saw the hose unfurling up the ladder.

"Doctor!" The Master spat.

This cry went unnoticed, however, as they continued their journey down the building. They where just about to reach the end of the hose, but thankfully a police car called into investigate the alarm stopped right beneath them. The officer inside was a bit surprised to hear the sound of footsteps on his roof and opened the door just in time to see to figures running away. They hopped back onto the police bike and Ann steadied herself for the next part of this strange journey.

"Here we go again," she muttered as the bike zoomed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they raced through the city streets once more, something kept churning over in Ann's mind. It was something that had been nagging her at the Institute but she tried to push it aside. It was something she knew she didn't really want to know, but curiosity was starting to get the better of her. Finally she broke down and just had to ask.

"So do you know what's going to happen to me?!" she asked over the roar of the engine.

"You don't want to know!" The Doctor cried back.

"Riiight. You can't just _not_ tell me!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

She started to get worried at the response. "Something horrible isn't going to happen to me or my family is it?!"

"No, nothing like that!"

"Then what?!"

"I can't say. The universe hangs by such a delicate thread of coincidences it's useless to meddle with it. Unless you're a Time Lord like me."

"Of course. But can't I just get some hint?"

He just chuckled and shook his head. The rest of their trip was made in silence as they crossed the city to eventually wind up in a back alley in a less than favorable neighborhood. Ann looked on as the motorcycle easily cut through a string of police tape that was in front of a blue box. It had a lantern on top and blacked out windows on two front doors. There was some writing on the black panel on the left door that revealed it was for in use for the public to aid the police. Of course the larger banner around the top reading "Police Public Call Box" also gave that fact away. She got off the bike and walked up to it with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"This is it?" she asked.

"Yes this is it," The Doctor said proudly.

"A police box?"

"Yes. I like it. It's rustic."

"But...why?"

"The chameleon circuit got stuck on a previous misadventure and I just never got around to fixing it. Well...I did once but it didn't go over well. Besides I've gotten use to this thing. Like I said it's-"

"Rustic, right. So how do we get inside?"

"I just need...the key," he muttered as he leaned his head against the door when he realized he didn't have it anymore.

Ann placed her hand on her chin in thought. "You know, James forgets his keys all the time at work or at home so if I know I'm going to be out late I usually leave a spar for him-"

"Above the door!" The Doctor shouted excitedly. "Yes I remember there _is_ one there! Mind giving me a hand?"

"Not at all," she smiled.

She then watched him crouched down before she stepped into his cupped hands so he could lift her high enough to reach the top banner, which stuck out just a bit.

"It should be in the cubby hole above the 'P'," he informed her.

She fumbled around a bit until she found a hidden panel she could slide back and reveal the golden key inside. She quickly snatched it up then motioned for him to let her down.

"Got it!" she said then handed the key over.

He quickly unlocked the doors and pushed them open, just in time for another police motorcycle to come around the corner.

"They must have followed us," he mused.

"What do we do?"

He smirked then stood aside to allow the bike to drive into the box. Ann braced herself to hear it crash and for the box to tip over but was pleasantly surprised when all she heard was the sound of the bike's siren's getting dimmer. She stood still for a moment before the bike came racing back out, the rider screaming, as if in fright. She blinked a bit then laughed in wonderment before she followed The Doctor inside. Once there she realized why the officer had been so freaked out. Somehow, inside this tiny little box there was a massive room filled with rows of bookcases and cabinets and candelabra spaced throughout it. There was even a rugged area with an easy chair and record player on the far end.

What stood out the most though was the main, octagonal shaped console. The glass pillar reaching up to the top of the vast room was impressive in and of itself but the metal spires curving down towards it seemed to make it even imposing. Overall, the only word she could think of to describe it was one she had heard James and the boys use a few times to describe some of their scifi stuff: steampunk. It was very steampunk. Of course that's what she was thinking, she what she was actually saying was:

"It's...it's...it's..." she stammered.

A sly grin crossed The Doctor's face as he watched her.

"Go on and say it. Everyone else does," he encouraged.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"There we go," he winked then started to walk towards the console.

"But...how?" Ann asked as she followed him yet again.

"Trust me you wouldn't understand."

She seemed offended by this. "Oh I can understand quite a lot," she shot back as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I know you can. It wasn't a slight against your intelligence it's just...well this isn't really your field I'm afraid."

She sighed and relaxed her posture. "Well...you're certainly right about that. So what do we now?"

He held a finger up right as a bell sounded throughout the room.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a warning," he said as he started to walk around the console and adjust some of the controls. "It's a warning. It means the TARDIS is dying."

"I'm going to guess that's a bad thing."

"It's certainly not good," he mused as he looked up at the screen hanging above him. "We don't even have enough auxiliary power to move next door. Can you hand me the beryllium chip."

"Yes Doctor," she replied as she handed him the chip.

"Be careful."

"Yes Doctor," she repeated with a more snarky tone.

As he took it from her hand and started to mess around with the console again she couldn't help but look around her.

"This looks pretty low tech for a spaceship," she mused.

"'Low tech'?" he repeated with a shake of his head. "Ann, this is a Type-4D TARDIS, able to take you to any planet in the universe at any date in that planet's existence." He paused to look up at her. "Temporal physics."

"Oh like you mean inter dimensional transference. That would explain the spacial displacement we felt as we passed over the threshold."

He gave her an honestly surprised look.

"Please. You don't spend all your time married to a rocket scientist and not pick up _something_."

"If you like," he muttered as he hooked up the beryllium chip.

It activated with a slight beep that was soon followed by a low rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Ann asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Good news. The Eye is closing," he smiled as he stood and started to adjust the controls again. "Now let's see...oh no."

"What is it?"

"I fear we may already be too late."

"But it's 11:48 we still have twelve minutes," she pointed out.

"There's no context for this! Hold on."

He turned a dial next to his hand then pulled a small lever all the way to its other side which caused several multicolor panels to light up. The section of the ceiling immediately above them suddenly changed into a giant hologram of the solar system. For the probably billionth time that night Ann found herself amazed by this man and his abilities.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stared up at the simulated space.

"I'm sitting the coordinates to one minute past midnight," he informed.

"But why?"

"Because if I'm right and The Eye has been opened for too long the will be no future. I only hope-"

He stopped when a wave of energy swept across the hologram and destroy ever planet in it wake.

"No!" he shouted in frustration.

"Is this thing reliable?" Ann asked, hoping he was somehow wrong.

"Whatever's happening it can't be stopped by closing The Eye."

"Well how do you know that?!"

"I...haven't opened The Eye before."

"Now you tell me," she muttered as she shook her head and walked around the console.

"Ann, closing The Eye is not enough. We have to go back before it was opened maybe even before we got here."

"Well this _is_ a time machine, isn't it?"

"With no power."

"What?!"

The Eye being open so long must have drained all the TARDIS."

"Great."

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"You _must_ have the power to go back."

"I don't."

"But what about that knowledge about the future? The stuff that's going to happen to Gareth and to me and to this city. That has to come from _somewhere_. Think!"

The Doctor buried his face in his hands as he tried to think of a solution. His head shot back up when it came to him in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, wait, wait," he exclaimed as he looked at her. "Are you any good a setting alarm clocks?"

"In _my_ household?" she scoffed. "I pretty much _have_ to be good."

"Good," he nodded as he motioned her over then picked up a small black, satchel from underneath the console. "Listen very carefully. We preset the coordinates just as I redirect energy from The Eye itself into the time node here."

"We jumpstart the TARDIS," she summarized.

"We jumpstart the TARDIS," he repeated with a small chuckle.

"What do I do?"

"Hit the top switch on the console there," he instructed as he crouched down again. "The top one."

She nodded and flipped the yellow tipped switch all the way to the right. As soon as she had done that though she felt a strange sensation take over her. Like someone was trying to inside her head. She tried to fight it but the force was just too over whelming. Without knowing what she was doing she picked up a heavy, blunt piece of equipment from the satchel.

"Good. Now hand me the neutron ram," The Doctor instructed as his hand appeared above the console.

There was no answer.

"Ann? Ann, the neutron ram," he tried again.

He sighed when again there was no answer.

"Look I'll show you," he suggested as he poked his head up.

He caught only a glimpse of her solid black eyes before the struck him with the metal bar. He fell roughly to the floor and the last thing he remember seeing was The Master and Chang standing near the entrance of the TARDIS.

Then everything when black.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **FINALLY! Finally I have this chapter done! I am so, so, so VERY sorry it took this long guys. My summer's been kinda...weird. Between getting a new computer, using only WordPad for the moment, getting use to the summer schedule at work, and a little surgery I had to go through my writing's suffered a bit. Hell it took me nearly a month to write the "quick and fun" "The Batman" fic I wrote between the third chapter and this one. Yet another reason this one was late. I _really_ hope the next chapter won't take as long to get out and that the five of you who're reading this before will come back to read this one. And if you do I hope you're still enjoying it as well.

Again so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. It's been a little over three months and for me personally that's a bit unacceptable. Like I said I'll try to be better about it but there's only one or two more chapters, plus a quick epilogue to go so with luck it won't take too much longer.

Til next time. Which hopefully won't be that long.


	5. Happy New Year!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

**The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible**

**Chapter 5: Happy New Year!**

The Doctor was woken just as suddenly and roughly as he was knocked out. His eyes were forced open and he could feel them being secured by some kind of device by...someone. When things finally came into focus he saw Ann standing in front of him and apparently making adjustments to some kind of device attached to his head. He could also tell his hands were chained above his head with fairly sturdy chains. He tried to shake them lose but to no avail. When he turned his attention back to Ann he finally noticed her solid black eyes.

"Oh not you Ann," he whispered.

He tried to free himself again but still to no avail. He gave up a few seconds later with an almost defeated sigh then finally took a moment to look around his new surroundings. He was in the Cloister Room and judging by how high up he was, he figured he was in one of the balconies over looking the Eye of Harmony. Indeed when he turned his head as little as he could, he just barely made out the Eye underneath them.

Whatever the device on him was it felt very complicated. There was a chest piece that held a metal halo in place around his head, though the screws pressing in on his forehead did a wonderful job of that as well. Beside his hands being chained at the wrists above his head they were also attached to the device by an unforgiving metal bar. Then of course there were the two little circular devices keeping his eyes open. To finish it all off his feet were chained together by some kind of base on the ground.

All-in-all, it was a _very _uncomfortable device to have on one's body, but he had a feeling that was intention. Well part of it at least. Whatever else The Master had in mind for this thing and for him, he really didn't want to find out. He turned his eyes back to Ann as much as he could.

"Ann, please. You've got to get me out of here," he pleaded, trying to reach her.

"It's no good talking to her, she's possessed," Chang retorted.

As the sound of the other voice The Doctor turned his attention to the Asian boy and would have squinted a bit in remembrance if he could. There was something so familiar about that boy.

"You," he breathed as it finally dawn on him. "You took my things! Where are they?!"

"They're not _your_ things anymore," he replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Pretty soon everything around here's going to belong to The Master again."

"Again?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "What's he been telling you?"

"When he gets his body back from you, I'm gonna be rich."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as much as he could.

"And you _believe_ him?!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Chang asked as he turned and started to walk towards the stairs of the balcony.

"I suppose he neglected to tell you they'll be no place left to spend your money!"

The outburst resulted in The Doctor receiving a hard slap across the face from Ann. His head recoiled a bit against the device but since it held it firmly in place he ended up getting a creak in his neck as well as the pain cheek.

_Well this is going smashingly,_ he thought bitterly.

"Which is why we have no time to waste," another voice called out.

While the voice itself was still new, the unbridled arrogance behind it was something he was all too familiar with. All three watched as The Master descended from the other staircase, now sporting a long Gallifrian robe over his paramedics outfit. It was mostly crimson red with black, long flowing sleeves that went down to his waist and a high collar that stuck out at least five inches on each side. Ornate golden designs flowed down from the shoulders to the rim of the robe and circled around him.

Overall it looked like most Time Lord outfits; incredibly gawdy with an over developed sense of arrogance which seem rather fitting at the moment.

"But time enough to change," The Doctor mocked.

"I always like to dress for the occasion," The Master mused as he stroke a bit of a pose to show off the new robe.

"Well I'm glad to see you're aware of the gravity of the situation."

The retorted seemed to kill The Master's jovial mode and he frowned as he steadied his gaze on his old opponent.

"I never liked this planet Doctor," he growled.

"Well that's good because any moment now it'll cease to exist!" The Doctor said as he fought against his chains once more. "What's the time?!"

"Time enough to get my body, get out of here and take Lee with me," The Master revealed as Chang came walked down towards him on the staircase.

He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and held him close.

"Lee is the son I have always yearned for," he mused before he kissed the boy on the forehead, leaving Chang looking more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh _please_!" The Doctor spat, almost sounding sick.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone close to you. Now come on, Lee we've much work to do."

"Lee, listen to me! This is _my_ TARDIS, this is _my _body! The Master used up all of his lives and now he wants to steal mine! That's the truth! Look at Ann," he called out, motioning to the black eyed redhead as best he could. "She's possessed by evil not goodness."

The Master merely laughed and gave a dismissive wave but when Chang tried to step forward out of curiosity he pulled him back rather harshly. He then coughed a bit as he lead the teenager down the stairs to stand in front of the Eye of Harmony.

"In 700 years no one has managed to open the Eye, how have you?!" The Doctor asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

"The irony is that the solution came in the form of your favorite species, humans. Let me show you, Lee open The Eye won't you?"

When Lee started to comply The Doctor tried to reason with him once again.

"Lee this is your last chance!"

"This is my _only_ chance!" the boy shot back.

"He's right Doctor," The Master agreed. "There's nothing left for him here. No family, no gangs only death. But with me, he gets to see the universe."

"This is your last chance to stay alive and you know it!"

"Quiet! What do you know of last chances?!" The Master spat with an almost snake like hiss.

"More than you!"

"I wasted _all_ my lives because of you Doctor and now I'm going to get them back then I will finally be rid of you," he continued to rant, pointing accusingly at his captive.

"All your lives! Did you hear that Lee?! Didn't he tell you I stole his lives?! He's lying! He's used all his lives now he wants to take mine!"

Lee looked between the two Time Lords as he tried to figure who he should believe. This Doctor at least seemed consistent with his story and it _did_ seem a bit odd that The Master suddenly changed his story. Not to mention the rather brutal first encounter they had. Still, since then he seemed to have calmed down and treated him rather fairly. Sure he was a little rough around the edges but still it wasn't evil like The Doctor was saying, right?

He looked over at Ann, who had joined them both next to The Eye a few seconds ago. She stared blankly upwards with those solid black eyes, that he had to admit were a little creepy. Plus the idea of possessing people seemed a little weird to him in general but if The Master could do that, then he would have done it to him a long time ago, right?

"He's used all this lives!" The Doctor stated again. "Like I told you this is my TARDIS, this is _my_ body!"

"He's lying, don't believe him," The Master advised. "Open The Eye."

"He said it himself Lee, he wasted his lives! All of them!"

Lee started up into The Doctor's eyes and through the pain of them being forced open by the shackles he could see the look of an innocent man desperately begging for his life. There was also something else there. Something...sincere. Something honest. Something that made him doubt his faith in The Master and believe that maybe he _was_ lying after all.

"Open The Eye!" The Master barked, as he looked back towards Lee.

"No!" the teenager shouted. "You lied to me!"

The renegade Time Lord looked between him and The Doctor for a second in surprise then smirked then slowly turned around and started to walk towards Lee. A familiar sense of danger overcame the Asian boy and he took a few steps back. Still the alien man stepped closed enough to put his hands on either side of Lee's face.

"Lee, Lee," he said in a comforting tone. "I would never lie to you. I would only protect you!"

With that, The Master's hands suddenly grabbed the boy's face and turned his head quickly to the side until a sickening "crunch" echoed throughout the stone room. Lee's body went limp as he tossed it to the ground like so much disposed trash.

"NO!" The Doctor cried out.

The Master smirked and did an almost comedic shrug as he turned back around.

"How will you open The Eye now?!" the captive Time Lord screamed, barely holding back his anger.

"Ann, come here," the other man called out to the redhead who dutifully stepped forward.

"Unless I'm mistaken, in her present state of mind that won't work. Her eye aren't human anymore."

"Watch," he smirked then moved forward and captured Ann's mouth with his own.

Ann felt a strange sensation wash over her body, like something horrible was being purged from it. When she finally came to she was horrified to find she was again being kissed by another man. This time though it wasn't even a gentle, heat-of-the-moment kind of kiss The Doctor gave her either, it was something more...vile. When he lips broke apart from The Master's she let out a horrified gasp at what has just happen.

"There, now they're human again," he muttered before he grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her over to the corner that was still missing it's pylon.

The next thing Ann knew her face was being shoved down into a blue beam of light that was coming out of a stone carving of an eye.

"No Ann don't look!" The Doctor warned.

"Too late!" The Master gloated.

Ann screamed light passed into her eye, nearly blinding her. Her panicked state merely intensified as the ground began to shake as the Eye of Harmony started to open once again. The Master finally let go of her so he could quickly run up the stairs to the other balcony. Ann fell over as the world slowly started to come back into focus. She watched in horror as a similar blue light shot out of The Eye and hit the refracting mirrors on the remaining pylons around the structure. The reflected towards each other and met with a brilliant flash before two new beams shot towards The Doctor and The Master, who had just barely made it to the proper balcony in time. She stared up in complete helplessness as The Doctor's face contorted in pain.

"What's happening?!" she shouted.

"We can't move so long as the Eye links us!" The Doctor explained. "Remember Ann, remember!"

She looked confused for a moment as to what she was supposed to remember. So many things happening at once it just all so confusing! She snapped her fingers when it finally came to her.

"Reroute the power?!" she asked to clarification.

"Reroute the power!" he confirmed. "In the console room! Now go Ann! Go!"

"Will you die if I leave you?!"

"We'll all die if you don't! Go! Go!"

She gave one last worried look as the energy beam spiked between the two the pylons. She really didn't _want_ to leave him for fear of the worst may happen, but she also knew The Doctor was right. It was just his, or even her, life that was in the balance but everyone on the entire planet, including her family. She wasn't about to let _anything_ happen to them. Her face scrunched up in a look of fierce determination and she turned to run towards the double doors.

_Don't worry Doctor, I'll come back to you,_ she promised as she fled the room.

Unfortunately her silent vow seemed less plausible when she heard The Master proclaim:

"I'm taking your lives Doctor!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the battle for The Doctor's lives raced inside the TARDIS, his warning of the world feeling the effects of The Eye of Harmony being open was beginning to come true. Lighting struck viciously down from the sky and hit buildings, cars, and in some unfortunate cases, people. Earthquakes shook the major cities, causing buildings to come crashing down. Rain flooded the deserts and blizzards froze tropical areas. Tides rose up and swallowed whole cities. People screamed and ran around in absolute terror, some yelling that it was because of Y2K while others claimed it was the beginning of Revelations. Either way, they were sure it was the end of the world.

Despite all this carnage though, there was a planetarium in the town of Middleton, not far from where the TARDIS was shooting out bolts of electricity, where the observers inside seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on with the world. All the crashes of thunder and lighting seemed to coordinate perfectly with either a passing comet or a solar storm in the gigantic display hovering over them. There was only one person in the group of spectators who seemed a bit disturbed by coincidental crashes.

"Umm...I'm not sure this right dad," the redheaded girl remarked.

"Nonsense Kimmie-Cub, this planetarium as some of the most accurate projections and shows in the country," Dr. James Possible reassured his young daughter.

"No I meant those crashes and booming sounds. And the floor's shaking."

"It's just part of the effects. They REALLY like to get you into the spirit. Just wait until the clock hits midnight then you'll see something."

"Yeah! Great effects!" Jim cheers.

"Big explosions! Boom!" Tim agreed.

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Kim thought nervously and for some reason had a very strong urge to see her mother right now.

She wasn't sure why, but she just had this horrible feeling it the pit of her stomach. It was probably nothing or her just being really bored and wanting someone else to talk to, but for some reason she just couldn't help but feel that her mother was in horrible danger.

_It's nothing. Nothing at all,_ she tried to reassure herself. _Still...I hope she's okay._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master let out an uproarious laugh as he felt new life flowing through his body. The Doctor's new lives to be exact. He would feel the energy and power washing over him, coursing through his veins. Along with his power also came his feelings, thoughts and memories. He could finally, truly see inside The Doctor's head.

"I can hear you thoughts Doctor!" he gloated. "I can feel your memories!"

Even as he made his proclamation, thousands of memories from The Doctor's previous lives flooded through his mind. Countless battles with the Daleks and Cybermen and of course himself. He could finally understand how The Doctor defeated his genius time and again. It was almost a shame he wasn't going to live through this so The Master could put this new insight into practice. Oh well, he would still be in a world free of The Doctor. A world where no one would stand in his way.

As The Master gloated, The Doctor tried to escape once again. But between his bonds and the paralyzing effect of The Eye of Harmony all his struggling was in vane. All he could do was stay put as his life force was slowly drained away from him.

"This just can't be how it ends," he mumbled. "Please stop this. Please. STOOOOOOOOOOP!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann ran into the main room and headed straight for the control console. She stopped and let out a loud shriek as some of the panels exploded in a shower of sparks. Once she was sure it was safe she quickly ducked under the section of the console The Doctor had showed her earlier. She reached up into the exposed part and started to pull down wires almost randomly, hoping that she had the right ones and could remember exactly how she was suppose to reconnect them.

"Oh God, please," she whispered.

She pulled down even more wires, untangling and disconnecting them as she did so. The whole thing was a mess that reminded her of the bundle of Christmas lights she had to deal with a few weeks ago.

"And I thought surgery was difficult," she muttered, annoyance replacing her earlier fear.

She disconnected and reconnected wires in a pattern she hoped was somewhere approaching correct. She spliced a few more together before she finally ended up with just two exposed wires hanging in front of her. As she grabbed onto them she could swear she heard bells chiming in the distance. She ignored it and brought them closer together.

"Rerouting the power," she muttered to herself. "I hope."

She pressed the ends together and jumped back as their sparked a bit just before she heard something that almost sounded like a...grinding sound. She peeked up over the console to see the crystals in the main cylinder started to move up and down. She also noticed that the clock that had just flipped over to 12:00 was starting to move backward as were some of the others placed on the console.

There was a bright flash and she suddenly found herself standing in front of the console flipping some of the switches and turning the dials. Before she could wonder how it even happened she remembered something The Doctor had said earlier.

_We have to go back before The Eye was open maybe even before we arrived._

As odd as it was it also reminded her of something else that was very important.

"Alarm clock, alarm clock, think alarm clock," she chanted to herself before setting a few more of the controls.

A slight beeping sound then drew her attention to the small TV-like screen hanging above her. The words "ENTERING TEMPORAL ORBIT" blinked repeatedly in big white letters.

"Temporal Orbit?" she muttered.

Being the wife of a rocket scientist she was obviously familiar with the term orbit, she heard the word practically every night at dinner. It was the word "temporal" that was throwing her off. If it meant "temporary" then she could get that but..."temporal"? Like...time?

_Well he _did_ say it was a time machine,_ she mused.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts. There was no time to worry about that now, she had to see if she actually did anything useful. She ran back towards the Cloister Room, hoping The Doctor was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master's body convulsed as energy continued to flow through it. It was a rather unique feeling to be melding with his host body. To be able to truly breath again. To feel the world around him. To live again!

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm AAAALIIIIIIIIVE!" he shouted triumphantly, throwing his arms in the air.

Unfortunately, he had no sooner made his declaration then he felt something...tug at him. Something he couldn't quite explain but he could feel the effect clearly enough; he was losing his lives! Again! Something had gone horribly wrong. The process was not only interrupted but somehow reversed. All that energy he had just received, all The Doctor's lives, _his_ lives where all gone. Again!

"She did it," The Doctor muttered. "Your life force is dying Master."

"NOOOOOO!" he cried out, his voice becoming deeper and distorted as the energy shot out of him.

As The Master screamed in angry and agony, Ann burst into the room then ran up the staircase to the balcony where The Doctor was chained. She freed his feet first before she stood up and started to pull out one of the bolts to his wrist restraints.

"The monitor said we're in a 'Temporal Orbit'," she informed him. "What is that?"

Before he could answer her, The Master appeared behind them, growling ferally as he grabbed Ann's shoulders. She screamed and tried to fight back but even in his weakened state he was much too strong for her. He throw he off the balcony and sent her tumbling down to the hard stone floor below. She bounced hard when she hit it, a loud crack signaling that her shoulder had broken, then continued to roll and smack her head off the base of The Eye with a sickening thud. Her body went limp as a small of blood started to form beneath.

"AAAANNN!" The Doctor screamed in horror and remorse.

He then brought his legs up to kick The Master away from him. The rival Time Lord struck one of the stone pillars behind him and fell stunned to the ground. The Doctor freed himself from the rest of the restraints then started to run down the stairs, discarding the halo and chest piece as he did so. He kneeled down beside Ann's prone form, hoping that somehow, somehow he would still be able to help her. But it was too late.

"Ann, I'm sorry," he whispered.

He had almost no time to mourn though as The Master suddenly appeared behind him, wielding the loose pylon as a weapon. It was only because of his enraged snarled that The Doctor was able to roll out of the way just as it was swung down towards him. Before he could recover, however, The Master kicked him it the ribs, causing him to roll a bit. The crazed Time Lord continued to kick his old rival again and again. He then picked him up and tossed him onto the rim of The Eye, dangerously close to the very heart of it.

"You want dominion over the living, yet all you do is kill!" The Doctor taunted.

"Life is _wasted_ on the living!" The Master spat back in a demonic voice.

The two continued to struggle against the other for a few moments until The Doctor was able to get enough leverage so he could kick The Master away from him. He then grabbed one of the pylons and pulled himself down from the stone rim of The Eye safely to the floor. He watched as The Master crouched down then leapt towards him. He quickly twisted the pylon he held onto so that the light reflect directly into his rival's eyes to blind him. The Master screamed out in shock and jerked his body away from the light. Unfortunately, his midair turned caused him to head directly towards the center of the Eye of Harmony. He grabbed onto the pylon in a desperate attempt to keep from being pulled in. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand.

"Take my hand!" he offered.

"Never!" The Master growled.

He tried to grip the pylon tighter but the pull from The Eye was just too great. He was slowly starting to lose his grip and could feel his fingers sliding helpless along the etches on the pylon. Soon enough though his hands slipped completely the structure and he was sucked into the blue glowing vortex within The Eye itself. The Doctor watched as his features sketched and distorted right before he was changed into a form of energy and sucked completely into The Eye.

The remaining Time Lord let out a remorseful sigh as he stood alone in the Cloister Room. So much needless death. It always seemed to follow him wherever he went. He looked around at the two dead bodies laying near The Eye of Harmony. He didn't know much about Lee, only that he had been fooled by The Master and that in itself was enough to feel sorry for his death. He was just a kid that got caught up in something he didn't understand. A little greedy perhaps but had always been one of the major human flaws. Nothing to die over though.

Then of course there was Ann. He knelt down beside her limp body and ran a hand down her left cheek. He had promised to keep her alive. He_ promised_! Yet when the time came, he was helpless to save her. What was he going to do now? She had a family, people who depended on her. Should he go try to explain the situation to them? Would they even believe him? And what would hey think of him?

He was snapped out of his reprieve when he noticed something happening within The Eye. For a moment he thought maybe The Master had somehow found away out, but instead he saw a golden light floating up out of The Eye and hover over Lee and Ann. He watched in amazement as it gently washed over them. He was even more amazed when just seconds later they both opened their eyes and looked up at him.

"Doctor. I have your things," Lee remarked.

The Doctor let out a disbelieving chuckle then looked over to see The Eye finally closing again.

"Would you look at that? This old TARDIS is such a sentimental thing," he mused then looked down at the two again. "Hello Ann. Well how does it feel? To come back from the dead?"

"Different," she smirked as she pulled herself up.

He smiled and helped her up to feet as Lee stood up and walked next to them.

"Well congratulations. You've both been somewhere I've never been."

"There's nothing to be scared of Doctor," Ann reassured him.

"Glad to hear it," he remarked as they all started to walked towards the control room.

"Did we go back far enough?"

"Either that or I'm talking to a couple of ghosts and I don't believe in ghosts."

Ann and Lee exchanged glances but shrugged before they followed him into the control room and watched as he made a bee line for the console where he started to fiddled with some of the controls. He pulled one of the many levers to the right and the crystals in the blue cylinder atop of the console started to move again, producing the same sort of grinding sound that Ann had heard before. He walked over to them to adjust more of the controls.

"So, uh, where's The Master?" Lee asked.

As if to answer his question a slight rumbling sound was suddenly heard.

"Indigestion," The Doctor mused as he walked around them. "So let's see where we are."

He flipped a switch and like before another hologram of the universe appeared above them.

"There we are...the future."

"Whoa," Lee breath.

"And look over there!" The Doctor remarked, pointing to a planet over his left shoulder. "On the other side of your galaxy, that's home."

"Gallifrey," Ann said.

"250 million light years away. That's a good...ten minutes in this old thing."

"I think I'll just settle for Earth," the redhead responded. "So where are we?"

"Let's see," he mused as he looked down at the embedded clock. "December 29th. Want to get off here?"

"I don't think I could live through that again," Ann sighed.

"I definitely _wouldn't_ live through that again," Lee pointed out.

"Plenty a reason enough," The Doctor retorted as he manly flipped the days up to the 31st again.

He then walked around to the other side of the console to find tune some of the controls when the crystals suddenly stopped moving. Ann and Lee looked worriedly around as if something else horrible was about to happen, but The Doctor merely tapped the machine with his fist which started it up again. The two humans companions both let out sighs of relief and chuckled a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the people gathered inside the Institute for Technological Advancement and Research welcomed in the new millennium by dancing, drinking, and general partying, they failed to noticed the blue police box that materialized in the large fountain behind it. The TARDIS had landed right at the top of the small stone walkway that cut through the fountain itself. The Doctor stepped out first to see if everything was safe and when it seemed so he took a step to the side so Ann and Lee could join him.

They walked down to the small set up steps to the beginning of the walkway and looked up to see fireworks going off in the sky.

"Now _that's_ as it should be," The Doctor said happily. "A new year, a new millennium, new...possibilities if you'll pardon the pun."

"Oh believe me, by now I'm sure to it," Ann remarked with a dismissive wave.

"Your things, Doctor," Lee announced as he handed him a small brown bag.

The Doctor took it and opened it rather excitedly, almost like a kid on Christmas. He reached in and pulled out as small silver cylinder with a red gem in the middle of a ring on top of it.

"My Sonic Screwdriver!" he cheered.

"And, uh, these too," Lee added, holding up the two red velvet bags of gold dust.

"Please keep those."

"Really?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes really."

The Asian-American boy smiled widely at the news.

"I better go before you change your mind," he retorted before he started down the pathway.

"Oh and Lee," The Doctor called out.

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Next Christmas, take a vacation. Go anywhere. Just don't be here."

Lee looked a bit confused by that at first, but then his eyes widened when the realization hit him,

"Right," he nodded. "Thanks. Thanks Doctor!"

He then turned around and continued of his way, giving them both one last wave.

"See ya around Ann," he called before he turned around the corner.

"There you go, interfering again," Ann said with a shake of her head as they both walked towards the middle of the path.

"Uh, Ann something you should know," The Doctor tried to tell her as he walked in front of her.

"Don't tell me," she insisted. "I don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Because...I want to be surprised. I think after this little adventure I've learned to appreciate life's little surprises."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They stared at each other for a moment as the fireworks went off around them. Had they been in a made-for-TV movie this would have been the part where some romantic music started to play as they leaned forward for a kiss. But since it _wasn't_ a movie and Ann was already quite happily married she had not intention of doing any such thing. However, The Doctor was still able to say something that caught her off guard.

"Come with me," he offered.

"What?!" she nearly screeched, caught off guard by the request.

"Come with me."

"No...I, I don't think so. I have a family and I think they'd miss me I left."

"It _is_ a time machine. I can have you back just seconds after we left. They'd never know you're gone."

"Thank you but still no. This is was fun and all but I don't think I want to do it again anytime soon. Right now I just want to get home, rest, and try to finish my book before my family gets home."

"Fair enough."

"Still, I'm going to miss you."

"How can you miss me? I'm easy to find, I'm the guy with two hearts," he smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind in case we meet again."

"Here's hoping it's soon."

"But not _too_ soon."

They shook hands then passed by each other as they started to go their separate directions on the pathway. Ann stopped long enough to turn around and offer one last farewell.

"Thank you Doctor," she said.

"No thank you doctor," he replied with a chuckle.

She chuckled back then watched as he walked towards the TARDIS. He had just got up the steps to the platform it rested on before he turned back towards her again.

"Oh and Ann, take care of that daughter of yours. She's going to be very important to the world," he said mysteriously before he stepped into the blue box.

She arched an eyebrow in concern over the cryptic advise but couldn't follow it up because the TARDIS started to vanish. She waited until it was completely gone before she walked around to the front of the Institute and went to hail a cab. It was time to finally head home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Ann did when she got home was to take a quick shower so she could wash the dried up blood out of her hair. She really didn't want to have to explain to James and the kids how it had gotten there. She couldn't even think of a good lie to tell them that wouldn't have them worried all night. Instead she decided just to take a relaxing shower to work out all the kinks that seemed to come along with being the companion to a time traveling alien. After she finished her shower, she slipped into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt before she sat back down on the couch and reached for her copy of The Time Machine. Of course having just _lived_ though an adventure in time the book probably wouldn't hold her fascination as it use to, but it was still one she enjoyed well enough.

Unfortunately, almost immediately as she cracked open the book, she heard the front door open and a set of high pitched, excited screams reached her ears. She watched as her five-year-old twins came running into the room, just as excited as ever despite the late hour.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jim cried excitedly. "You'll never guess as we saw! Big planets and stars and comet shooting over head!"

"Yeah and we went through a big superdnova!" Tim cheered just as excited.

"Well it certainly seems like you boys has a fun night," Ann remarked.

"Yeah!" the both cheered.

"And when it was midnight, they had HUUUUGE explosion!" Jim recounted, waving his hands widely for emphasis.

"Oh my."

"Yes it as quite a sight," James mused as he walked in with Kim next to him. "But now I think it's time for all good little rocketeers to go to bed."

"Aaaaw but we're not tired!" the twins drone.

"Come on, I'm sure once you get into bed you'll be tired enough."

"Nu huh," Tim shook his head.

"Yeah. Not tired at all," Jim agreed.

James just chuckled as he pushed the boys out of the room and off to their bedroom. Kim, meanwhile had climbed onto the couch next to her mother and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Didn't have much fun as your brothers I take it," Ann said knowingly.

"No! It was soooo boring!" Kim confessed as she leaned against the older redhead. "Promise me you'll never make me do anything like that again?"

"I'll try but you know how your father can get when he has his mind set on something."

"I still don't see why I couldn't stay with you."

"Because I was on call and I couldn't leave you here by yourself. You're not old enough quite yet for that."

"Oh like anything would happened anyway," Kim muttered.

A sly smile crossed Ann's lips. "Oh you never know. Now go on, you should get to bed too."

"Yeah, yeah," Kim grumbled as she pulled herself off the couch. "Shouldn't have any problem doing that."

As Ann watched the younger redhead start to drag herself out of the room, The Doctor's last message repeated itself in her mind.

_Oh and Ann, take care of that daughter of yours. She's going to be very important to the world._

It was such a strange and vague message that she didn't know what to make of it, but for some reason is sent a slight shiver down her spine. She knew The Doctor would never _willing_ mean to disturb her but still...

"Uh Kimmie," she said softly.

"Yeah mom?" Kim ask as she stopped and turned around.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kim gave her an odd look. "Yeah I know. I love you too."

"Good. That's all I needed to tell you. You can go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

The girl still looked a little confused by the whole thing but shrugged and continued on her way to her room.

"See ya in the morning Mom," her voice called out.

Ann sighed then leaned back further into the couch. She tried not to let The Doctor's message get to her. She just knew that whatever it meant she would be there to help her daughter in anyway that she could. That was all she _could_ do at the moment. So she filed it away for later then opened her book and went back to reading. A few minutes later James came back into the room, now dressed in his light blue flannel pajamas and sat down next to her with a rather confused look on his face.

"Finally get the boys to sleep?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"Yes, they're asleep," he remarked in a far off voice. "You know honey, it's the darnest thing, when I went to put my shoes away I noticed my extra pair were missing. Any idea on where they went?"

Ann's eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped her book at the unexpected comment. She turned to her husband as she merely gave him a smile and shrugged as she suppressed a nervous chuckle.

"I-I don't know. Maybe you just misplaced them," she suggested.

"I guess so," he mused then shrugged casually. "Oh well I'm sure they'll turn up eventually."

"Don't count on it," Ann muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I love you."

"Oh. I love you too," he returned then threw his arm around her and pulled her close, completely missing the relieved sigh she let out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stood before the control console to the TARDIS as he had so many countless times before. This time he was using the Sonic Screwdriver to help repair some of the damage The Master had done in his snake form. When he was finished he looked up at the old rig and listened carefully.

"There, that sounds better," he mused as he clasped the Sonic Screwdriver. "Right, now, where to next?"

He set the controls for an indeterminate flight then made his way back over to the sitting area, grabbing his cup of tea as he did so. The old record player was crooned out the song he had been listening to before this whole thing started, setting a nice relaxing atmosphere. He set the tea cup on the small table next to the chair as he stepped over the ottoman and sat down in the chair.

"Now where was I?" he asked, as he picked up his copy of The Time Machine again.

Unfortunately, he had only gotten a few pages in when the record player started to skip once again.

"Oh no," he sighed. "Not again!"

**The End...For Now.**

**Author's Notes: **Well it took awhile but I _finally_ got this thing finished! It took me _much_ longer than I thought ever though it would. Course I'm not _entirely_ finished. I have a little epilogue planned to help bring things back to the present of the MI universe. Plus it's just something that came to me and I thought made a pretty cool scene. That's what the "For Now" is for at the end there. Well that and it just seemed to fit really well with that ending. Heh. After all The Doctor's adventures never seem to cease so you know he'll be in trouble again soon enough. As for Ann...well we'll just see what she gets up to in the epilogue.

See ya then!


	6. The Adventure Continues

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it? Also Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and also used without permission but with great respect._

**The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible**

**Epilogue: The Adventure Continues...**

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us_

Ann turned down the radio so she could hear her daughter more clearly over the phone.

"Are you _sure_ she's alright?" Kim's voice asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Ann just let out a cheerful sigh and shook her head.

"Yes Kim, Shin is perfectly fine," she repeated.

She then tucked the phone between her neck and shoulder so she could sit down and begin to feed the infant in question, who was seated next to her in a high chair at the kitchen table. She scooped up a bit of the baby food in a small spoon then held it out to her granddaughter who eagerly swallowed it. Ann smirked to herself.

_Still got it, _she thought proudly.

"You're sure?" Kim asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. I _do_ have some experience in this area after all."

"Yeah, yeah I guess you do. Sorry Mom. I'm just a bit nervous..."

"Again talking to an old hand at this. You just need to learn that you can't control everything."

"I can try!"

Ann sighed. "Just take it one day at a time, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now go get ready for your date."

"Just one more thing. Make sure you keep her away from the Tweebs."

"Kim she _is_ their niece. You'll have to let them spend time with her eventually."

"I...guess. Maybe when they're over that whole 'blow up everything in sight' phase."

"They know not to blow up people," Ann stressed, though she didn't sound very convincing.

"They tried to shoot Rufus to the moon in a home made rocket!"

"Rufus isn't a person."

"Tell that to Ron," Kim muttered.

Ann rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then looked over to the other side of the table where Jim sat making funny faces at Shin, causing her to laugh and clap happily.

"Regardless I think they're going to be alright," she remarked.

"Still..."

"I'll make sure not to leave them alone with her."

"Thank you Mom."

"Come on KP I think they're about ready!" Ron's voice called out in the background.

"Well looks like I gotta get going," Kim said in a hurry.

"Alright. Have fun on your double date with Ron and Bonnie. And tell them and Shego I said 'hi'."

"I will. Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Ann said then pressed the "End" button on the cordless phone.

She set it down on the table and let out a small sigh. You knew Kim meant well enough, but her constant concern for Shin's welfare could be a little...taxing at times. Course then again she wasn't really much different herself when she first had Kim. Always worrying about if she was going to be okay, if she was getting into anything dangerous, if she was healthy and a million other things. Not the least of which was if she was going to be a good mother or not.

Thankfully by the time Jim and Tim were born she was much more confident in her abilities and didn't fuss around as much. Of course it helped that she made James help out much more the second time around as well. Plus Kim helped out as much as she could. Which is part of why she didn't mind taking care of Shin. It felt like a way to repay Kim for all the help she gave her in taking care of the twins. And it actually felt kind of nice to be taking care of a baby again.

Of course the fact that she could eventually give Shin back to her daughter also helped out a lot. She smiled a bit as the rather naughty thought as she wiped away from of the extra food from around Shin's mouth. She then noticed that Tim was still standing by the window and apparently watching something. She was about to ask what he was doing when he spoke up.

"Mom. There's some weird guy across the street staring at the house. He's been there for, like, ten minutes," the brown haired boy informed.

Ann's heart nearly stopped at the cryptic message. After all that reassuring she had just done to Kim that Shin would be fine, now there was some stranger watching the house. What if it was one of Kimmie's enemies trying to attack her baby while she was supposedly defenseless? They had never tried to attack the house before but with Shego now back on the right side of the law a lot of things had changed. So what if they were starting to get more...personal in their attacks. What was she going to do?

_Well the one thing I can't do is panic,_ she told herself. _I don't want to worry the boys or Shin. For now I have to be strong and keep a level head._

She set the jar of baby food on the table top then carefully walked over to the window Tim stood in front of and gently pushed him back. When she looked out the window herself she did indeed see someone standing across the street, illuminated perfectly by the street light he stood under. He was a young, thin man, probably in his mid 30s or so, and he wore a blue pin stripped suit with a long brown coat over top of it and topped over with a pair of red trainers. His brown hair was a messy tuft atop his head and looked like it had far too much gel in it. He stood in a relaxed pose with his hands in his suit pockets and he seemed to have a kind of care free attitude about him.

But there was something else too. An almost hidden aura of seriousness that it seemed like he was trying to hide. Like he seemed older than he appeared. _Much_ older. In fact, the more she stared at him the more she developed a sense of familiarity. Like she had seen him somewhere before. It was almost like deja vu. But she had never seen him before today. So why...?

_No,_ she thought in disbelief. _It couldn't be!_

As if reading her mind the stranger grinned and winked before he turned and started to walk away. That was it! That was a sign! She was sure of it! It _had_ to be him! It just had to be! After all he changed his face before, why couldn't he do it again? But more importantly why was he watching her? Was The Master back? Did he need her help again? If so why was he walking away?!

_Oh no you don't!_ she thought in determination.

She turned around to look at the twins.

"Jim! Tim! Watch your niece!" she announced then bolted out of the sliding door before they could even respond.

She ran as fast as she could but somehow it just didn't seem to be enough. She caught a glimpse of his coat going behind some of the houses on her block and into the wooded area behind them. She darted between them as well and still didn't seem to catch up to him. She took a deep breath, and not caring what the neighbors thought, shouted out as loud as she could:

"DOOOOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOR!"

The only response she received was the familiar sound of the TARDIS' engines powering up. That sound, the sound she would never forget in her life, drove her to run even faster. She pasted into the thicket of trees behind the row of houses and arrived just in time to see the outline of the blue box fade from existence. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She tilted her head up and stared at the space where the TARDIS had stood just seconds ago.

"Almost got 'im," she muttered then smirked as she stood up. "Next time Doctor. Next time."

**End Epilogue. **

**Author's Notes: **And there we go, the _official_ end to this fic. Again so, so sorry it took me so long to finish but between getting a new computer with only WordPad, shifting summer schedules, multiple trips to the hospital involving some surgery, it was just a little difficult to finding the right mind set to write. But now I'm better, I have both Word and WordPerfect, back to my usual schedule so hopefully I'll get my writing back to fairly regular schedule again. At the very least I hope it won't take me another eight months to write out a six chapter story.

I also hoped that those of you who stayed with it enjoyed this little experiment. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea judging by the rather lukewarm response it got. I don't plan on doing something that's a translation of another story or movie anytime soon but I _do_ plan on doing some more crossovers. Just original ones this time. Well as original as you can get with fanfiction. I hope you guys will enjoy those ones as well.

Now does that mean Ann might meet up with The Doctor again in some form or another at sometime or another? Perhaps. Perhaps.

Til next time!


End file.
